


At First Glance

by SupremeCathy



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Complicated Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/F, Light Angst, No Strings Attached, Slow Burn, first fic, lots of dialouge, therese is complicated af
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:40:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25197085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupremeCathy/pseuds/SupremeCathy
Summary: At the age of 27, the young woman has experienced so much pain already and cannot bear to feel another one by letting people in.  The moment she saw her mother abandon her at the orphanage, she promised herself to have a heart of steel and a body built of stones.  Will Carol change Therese for good or she'll just be another body for the brunette to sleep with?
Relationships: Carol Aird & Abby Gerhard, Carol Aird & Rindy Aird, Carol Aird & Therese Belivet, Carol Aird/Abby Gerhard, Carol Aird/Therese Belivet, Therese Belivet/Dannie McElroy, Therese Belivet/Genevieve Cantrell
Comments: 217
Kudos: 241





	1. Who's Afraid of Carolyn Aird?

_Ding!_

The doorbell’s sound echoed in the now empty store as the last customer left the premises.

As much as she loved her job, Carol was thankful to have a little break. The blonde had tried to be as accommodating as possible since the customer had a child with her. The child’s cheerfulness was contagious. With her yellow flowy dress and toothless smile, it surely had brought such brightness to the otherwise dull store.

As the two left, the blonde couldn’t help but follow them with heavy eyes. Everything seemed still and mundane to her. She lingered at the glass door longer than expected, wondering whether her life would always be like this: an endless rotation between work, home, work, home.

This wasn’t her normal state. Carol Aird had always been a woman of beauty and elegance. Anywhere she went, heads would turn to her, whether she was aware of it or not. The blonde looked like a goddess with her blue eyes, pointed nose, and prominent cheeks. She was brilliant in every way and the epitome of womanhood.

She just missed her daughter so much and seeing that kid didn’t help her situation.

Sighing defeatedly, Carol turned over the shop’s sign, indicating that they had closed already.

She co-owned this business with her best friend Abigail Gerhard. Their record store “La Pavilion” was the city’s hidden gem. They offered a unique selection of new, used, rare music as well as autographed records. Their store was plastered with vintage film posters and album covers. The high ceiling window let natural light come in through the space making it well lit all the time. The ambiance was welcoming and peaceful, just like the good old days. It was a breather to have such space where you could turn back time and appreciate the aesthetics of the 1950s. There even was a listening room where you could try out their record players and listen to some music. 

Carol adored her job, but today, she felt very tired and drained. Her blue eyes roamed around, meeting her best friend’s concerned ones. She looked like a disarray; a contrast to what she would normally look like every day. With her beauty, she could have been a model if she had wanted to, but she had chosen to follow what her parents had planned for her.

“Hey, slugger, how are you feeling?” her friend came up to her and tried to lighten up the mood.

Instead of answering her question, the woman said, “Abby, what is it like? Being with a woman, I mean.”

“Look at you! All curious and eager to learn. Are you finally ready to discover the power of pussy?” her friend teased.

“God, Abby! I’m just asking, why can’t you just answer the damn question?”

“Don’t get mad at me, I’m just teasing you. Besides, you know I’m gonna support you if you decide to finally explore your sexuality. I’ve seen how you look at women. You’re just too scared to move forward because of your parents. And to answer your question, it is the best thing I’ve ever experienced. I thank God every day for making me a lesbian.”

After her divorce from Harge, her parents practically disowned Carol. They wouldn’t accept a damsel in distress to their family. The woman’s failed marriage was a disgrace to them.

“You are insufferable!” Carol threw the pen she was holding at her friend.

Studying Business Management and Organizations at NYU only had one perk. There, she had met her best friend Abby. At first, the two women hadn't gotten along well and the ever-fierce Abby had considered Carol as a competitor with equally powerful intelligence and charm as hers. The young lady was beautiful and brilliant in every aspect, but young Abby wasn’t going to back down that easily. After learning Carol’s story, the two gradually became friends and had become inseparable ever since. The brunette was Carol’s soul sister, her lighthouse, her beacon. They knew everything about each other. Carol had been there when Abby had first met Julie and she even had encouraged her friend to woo the woman. Abby had been there when Carol married Hargess Foster Aird. She had witnessed the rise and fall of their relationship. Only one good thing came out of their marriage, her sweet and loving goddaughter Nerinda Elise Aird.

Even though Abby annoyed the hell out of her, the blonde was grateful to have her in her life.

“How are the twins anyway?”, it was Carol’s try of changing the topic

Abby seemed to have bitten the bait “Oh, they’re great. Such sweet beings! Although I feel like a walking machine, it’s all worth it. And Julie is such a doting mother. I bet it’s all because she’s in her mid-30s only. God, I can’t believe I’m nearing 50 already but have two toddlers as my children.”

“When will you have Rindy again?”, the brunette suddenly asked.

“She’s still with Harge until next week. He bought her a puppy which will just make her want to stay at the Airds even longer”, she exasperated.

“That kid adores you so much, Carol. No dog or any animal will take her away from you. Harge respects your time with her so he wouldn’t sabotage your bond with your daughter.”

Abby was right. Harge wouldn’t do such a thing. Even though their relationship had already ended, they were civil with each other and they both wanted what was best for Rindy.

“Besides, you can use your free time to get laid. When was the last time I saw you go out for a date? It must be so dry down there, Carol. Get some action!”, the older woman bantered.

“Stay out of my blue business, Abby. Just so you know, I have two skillful hands and your Christmas gift is still with me, so it’s definitely not dry down there,” she wistfully answered.

The conversation made Carol wonder. Maybe she really was destined to be with a woman. After all, she hadn’t had much in her past relationships with men and her marriage with Harge hadn’t worked out as her parents had hoped for. _Maybe it’s time to finally explore my options, I’ve always felt something different for certain women but just was too scared because of my judgmental parents,_ the blonde considered.


	2. Feisty Little Cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW!!!!
> 
> Now, you'll get to know who Therese Belivet is~
> 
> Please be reminded that English is not my first language and I'm trying my best to explain what's happening in details. Also, this is my first time writing a smut, so this chapter for me is quite interesting. As always, thank you to Val for editing my stuff and for the unending support. 
> 
> I hope you'll like this one. 
> 
> Enjoy reading!!

“Faster, baby, I’m so close”, the brunette grunted.

It was 10 o’clock in the evening when the two women were in Therese’s abode. Good thing Dannie wasn’t around to hear all their noises. She shared this two-bedroom apartment with her older brother. How would he react if he found out that her younger sister was sleeping with his boss?

Therese had no time to think much about that as the redheaded woman doubled her efforts and fucked the woman below her faster. Their lips found one another and melted together in a warm tangle of tongues, both battling for dominance. Their sweats mingling together as sighs of contentment could be heard.

“Oh, fuck, yeah, just like that. Mmm.. You’re so good.” She felt her insides churning as three fingers were pumping in and out of her. The fingers buried all the way in and wiggled it deep in Therese’s core as her palm rubbed and stimulated her clit while her nipples were being simulated by Gen’s mouth.

Suddenly, the woman slowed down her movements and released her nipple with a pop. She stared at the woman below her, “I love you.”

“Wh- what? Come on, Gen, not now. I’m so close,” Therese protested.

Their eyes met halting every movement. When Gen didn’t answer, Therese pulled her down for a forceful kiss, her tongue delving inside the redhead’s tasting her own essence. A whimper and a moan travelled between both lips, “Shut up and just fuck me,” Therese ordered her.

And just like that, Genevieve went back to her work and saw Therese finally come undone. Therese’s muscles contracted almost instantly, her body uncontrollably shaking from such intensity, back arched as her voice got very shallow.

The woman slowed her movements and waited for Therese to speak.

Once she came back from her high, Therese looked at the other woman and said, “I can’t do this anymore. I told you, even before we started, I don’t do feelings. I can’t be involved with someone who’s got feelings for me.”

The brunette stretched her body like a cat and got up to get her clothes. She turned to look at Genevieve as she began to dress up

The woman looked so defeated. She seemed to chastise herself for uttering those three words.

Therese waited for Gen to look at her in the eyes and when their eyes interlocked, “Gen, don’t be like this. We had fun and I don’t regret anything we did. Do you? Besides, this won’t be the end of our friendship. I’m still willing to be part of the gallery’s next exhibit. I’m still here, okay?”

The redhead didn’t say anything, so she just nodded her head. With her doe eyes, Gen slowly scanned the room and remembered her memories with the brunette. Their affair had lasted for two months. Even though it was short lived, she was still thankful for the moments they shared together. She knew Therese wouldn’t love her the way she did but still, she had taken the risk and had confessed her feelings for her. When there was nothing else to do, she went to pick up her clothes and changed.

When they were finally out of the brunette's haven, Therese went to the living room and proceeded to open the apartment’s door. While she was waiting for Gen to be ready, she fidgeted with the hem of her shirt and didn’t catch the longing stare of the redhead at her.

“For what it’s worth, I did also have a great time with you. And I won’t take back what I said earlier. I love you, Therese, and once you’re willing to love me too, I’ll still be here for you.” She then gave the brunette a chaste kiss and left without waiting for the woman’s response.

Once Therese took in what Gen had told her, she then cleaned the apartment to clear her mind and was afraid of being scolded again since Dannie would be home soon. Their living room, accessible from the entry hall or the first bedroom was fitted with a large sofa, cozy chaise lounge, work desk and a modern flat-screen TV. The kitchen was fully equipped with all the appliances they needed for cooking. The apartment was a great base for sightseeing as it was located very close to the most major sights of the city. Therese was very blessed to live with such comfortability after all she had gone through. She tidied up their living room, vacuumed the floor, washed the left dishes, and took out the trash. 

When she was done with her task, she took a warm shower to clean herself up. Therese went to her room to get her bath towel before walking towards the bathroom. The young woman undressed and went to shower, hot water poured down her back and created streams on her face.

Her mind went to Genevieve. Gen: cheerful, doting, and loving Gen. Gen had been her beacon and her shining burst of energy made Therese feel more alive. Why couldn’t she just be committed to her? At that moment, she decided to be kinder and more open to Genevieve. If she couldn’t love that woman romantically, at least she would try to be a better friend and love her platonically. Therese wondered if she could ever let someone in her life again. She wanted to love and be loved, just like anyone else but the thought of someone leaving her again made her chest feel heavy. She’d rather be the one to leave than see another person leave her life again. At the age of 27, the young woman had experienced so much pain already and couldn't bear to feel another one by letting people in. The moment she had seen her mother abandon her at the orphanage, she had promised herself she’d have a heart of steel and a body built of stones. Dannie seemed to be the only exception. Oh, Dannie, her one and only family. The brunette wouldn’t know what to do without that guy.

Sighing into the void, Therese went out of shower and prepared for dinner.

* * *

While she was cooking their feast, Dannie burst in the door and looked cheerful as ever. He put down his coat and bag on the sofa and went to the kitchen. With his shoes removed, he moved around and inspected what Therese was cooking, “What are you doing? You’re looking quite maternal today. And you cleaned the apartment! What a miracle!” her brother teased.

“I’m cooking dinner, jackass. I’m tired of always eating take out. Besides, you would get mad at me again if I left my shit around,” she shoved him away from her sight.

“You’re probably right and I appreciate your effort, care bear,” Dannie winked at her. 

“Anyway, is that Genevieve I saw leaving the building? I mean, I’m not quite sure but it looked just like her.”

Therese froze for a minute; she didn’t think she would get caught by her brother. She quickly shot her heads up and her eyes wide “Uhm.. I- yes, that’s Gen. Sh-she was just preparing me for the upcoming exhibit. You know how she is; she likes everything to be perfect.” It was so out of character for Therese to be this flustered and nervous. She just hoped that Dannie wouldn’t get mad at her for sleeping with his boss.

“Ther, do you think I’m that stupid? I know something’s happening between you two,” he deadpan answered. Therese wasn’t sure if he was mad or calm about it. She tried to read his mind by looking at his expressions. _He seems okay with it???_

The young woman didn’t know what to say, so she just hung her head low and continued stirring their food. She turned off the stove and looked at him earnestly. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, I’m just scared you’d get mad at me for starting a relationship with your employer,” she meekly said.

“But Gen and I are through. I ended it with her just today. She understands that I don’t feel the same way as she does and it’d be unfair to continue our affair if it’s just one sided,” she quickly added.

Dannie looked at her with his soft and understanding eyes. He reached for her hands and hugged her tightly. Therese rested her head on his shoulders and reciprocated his affections. Pressing a brotherly kiss on the top of her head, Danny whispered in a soft voice, “I love you, T. You’re the only one I have here and no matter how hard headed you are, you’ll always be my little sister, okay? But you’ve got to fix your commitment issues, you deserve to love and be loved.”

Therese tried to control her sobs but failed to do so. Dannie ruffled her hair and teased, “Is that snot I’m seeing? Oh my god, you can actually cry, look at that, real tears!”

The brunette punched him and fixed her appearance “Come on, stupid. Help me fix the table and let’s eat, the food will get cold.”


	3. At First Glance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry if it took me a while to update. Life's been shitty lately and I'm feeling so drained and unmotivated. Don't worry, tho. I'll try my best to finish the story!
> 
> As always, thanks to Val for saving my ass. You're such a blessing, I wouldn't know what to do without you.
> 
> Enjoy reading, you guys! I hope you like this chapter <3

Weeks later, Therese found herself standing in front of Momenatre d’Art. Just thinking about having to interact with Gen exhausted her already. Of course, it was inevitable to see her again but she wasn’t ready yet to face the woman she had hurt so bad. Wearing a dark green suit and black silk blouse, she entered the building with all the confidence she could muster.

Approaching the reception, Therese saw Dannie typing up on his computer. She made her way to his table and asked for Genevieve.

Her brother didn’t notice her immediately and was shocked to see Therese all dolled up. “What brought you here? You look like a decent person!”

“Shut up, I’m here for Genevieve. She said she needs to meet me to talk about the upcoming exhibit.”

“Right, let me just ring her office.”

“She said you can come up now.”

Therese started walking to the elevator when she heard Dannie yell “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!”

While waiting for her ride, the young woman took in her surroundings. The gallery was a two-story building with high ceilings. It was painted in monochrome colors and had little furniture, making the artwork stand out. With vast and clear windows, the sunlight easily entered through the building, helping it look more inviting and open. As natural light filtered in from between the impossibly thin structural concrete beams, the walls and floors seemed to dissolve away. The gallery generated a series of unique experiences and moments, a synthesis of what art should be, the building's being timeless. Therese couldn’t believe that her photos would be put up here soon.

Once inside the elevator, the brunette couldn’t help but fidget. She was clearly nervous. It was the first she would see the redhead again after the ending of their affair. She was expecting Gen to be cold and aloof to her but what welcomed her was a warm and bubbly woman.

“Therese, it’s good to see you! It’s been weeks already since I last saw your gorgeous face,” the woman winked at her.

The brunette reluctantly sat on the chair near Gen’s table.

“How have you been? I called you here today to talk about the exhibit. I know I said there’ll be various artists, but the board decided to only feature your work. We’ll provide you your own space, don’t worry it’s a closed one, no one will interrupt you while you work.”

Therese was shocked by the information. She didn’t think it would be possible for her to have a solo exhibition. Surprise registered on her face. Her eyes wide and mouth agape, she was speechless, and Genevieve laughed at her reaction. The young woman shook her head and thanked the redhead profusely. She couldn’t keep her excitement to herself and flung to the woman’s arms. She hugged her tightly and it was Gen’s turn to be shocked.

“There, there. You totally deserve it, T. You worked so hard to be where you are now,” she patted her back.

“I’m sorry, I’m just so happy,” the brunette whispered, her eyes still closed.

“Don’t be. It’s nice. I’ve missed you.”

Therese pulled herself off the woman and didn’t respond. Silence filled the room. To remove the tension between them, Gen tried to salvage the situation.

“I have a favor to ask, though. Can you accompany me to the record store downtown? My date was supposed to come with me, but she canceled last minute, saying there was a family emergency.”

The brunette remembered her promise to be a good friend to the woman and so she agreed.

* * *

While the sun was setting, the two went to the record store Genevieve had mentioned. Their cab halted in front of a small building. How come Therese hadn’t known about the existence of this store? It stood out among the buildings surrounding it. La Pavilion, the headboard read, looked like a still picture from one of Hepburn’s movies. The brunette was curious to see what it was like inside.

“You ready?” Gen turned to her

Therese was still taking in the aesthetics and just nodded her head.

The bell rang when they entered, making the person in charge aware of their existence.

Carol was fixing pre-orders when the two merged. Her head looked up to see the customers. She was easily transfixed by the woman in the green suit. _How odd_ , she wondered. The brunette’s curious eyes made Carol stop what she was doing. Blue eyes momentarily met the green ones, but their moment was interrupted when Genevieve pulled the woman to the other corner of the room.

The blonde’s heart was beating faster than usual, she couldn’t understand why she was suddenly all flustered. Thank God Abby wasn’t there to witness her reaction, or else her friend wouldn’t have stopped teasing her about it. Carol’s eyes followed the two women and focused on the doe-eyed brunette. She examined her posture and found the young woman enticing. Although she didn’t have her hopes up as the two looked like a couple. The subtle way that her arm wrapped around Therese’s waist signified some sort of belongingness, or perhaps property. But that didn’t stop her from checking out the brunette.

“Who are you?” she whispered to herself. She seemed mesmerised by the presence of the young woman. She was curious about her and wanted to know everything about the petite lady. The blonde continued her inspection, her task was completely forgotten. She tried to make herself more presentable. That day, she was wearing a plaid black skirt and a ruffled white blouse. With her red lips and manicured nails, she looked like a woman straight out of the ‘50s. On the other corner of the store, the blonde heard muffled voices.

“We better hurry, Gen. I want to rest already, and I have an early shoot tomorrow,” Therese tried to reason. She gave the woman a small smile and continued to help her look for the album she wanted.

“How about we just ask the person at the counter? That way we can have your album faster,” the brunette offered. The taller woman smiled at her and nodded.

“Okay, ask the woman in front and I’ll keep looking here.”

Back at the counter, Therese asked the blonde. “Excuse me, do you still have a copy of Amy Winehouse’s last album? My friend has been looking for it for a while now.”

The blonde didn’t expect to hear such a sweet voice come out from this intimidating woman. She even looked more beautiful up close. Carol was so bewitched by her beauty; she didn’t answer for a long time. Blank noise could be heard between the two and Therese was just looking at her impatiently, waiting for the response.

“Excuse me?” she tried again.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” her eyes darted everywhere, seeing anything but the green-eyed brunette. “I’m afraid we’re out of stock. The last copy was just sold earlier this morning. We have her other albums, though. I could show you but I’m sort of confined to this desk,” the older woman shyly answered.

Tucking an invisible hair behind her ear, she hastily added, “You can pre-order, tough. You can have it by next week.”

Therese looked at the woman again, but now with hungry eyes. _How can someone as gorgeous as this woman be so shy?_ she wondered. The brunette lingered for a few seconds more before smiling “That’s that.”


	4. Back To You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another interaction between Therese and Carol.
> 
> Great thanks to Val for always helping me out.
> 
> Much love, everyone. Enjoy reading!!
> 
> ANDDDDD SO THRILLED WITH THE EMMY NOMS AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

  
  
  
Therese couldn’t calm her thoughts. A certain blonde had captured her interest, and it seemed like she couldn't get the woman out of her mind. She was determined to know the reason why this was bugging her. And it only took the young woman three days before she went back to the record store.

She was pacing back and forth in their living room, while Dannie watched ‘Gone Girl’. Distracted by his sister’s movements, he scolded her “Can’t you sit down, Ther? I can’t watch this movie. You know it’s my day off today, I just want to relax.”

Defeated, the brunette sat down next to him. “I’m sorry, I’m just in my head.”

The man turned off the TV and faced her, “What is it? Anything I can help with?”

“Don’t worry, it’s nothing important,” she dismissively answered.

“How was your meeting with Gen, by the way? I’m sorry, I haven’t asked you, we’ve been busy at the gallery.”

“Oh, it was great! She offered me my first solo exhibition. Can you believe it?” her mood visibly changed, making her voice chipper and excited.

Therese, who didn’t wait for her brother’s reaction, stood up and went to the fridge, was suddenly lifted by Dannie. She laughed despite sounding annoyed. “Stop it!”

“Could you please put me down? You’re so annoying.” The brunette took out their red wine and filled two glasses.

Dannie set her back down only to grab the offered drink. “I’m so proud of you, care bear. You definitely deserve this recognition; about time I say!” 

Downing half of her glass, Therese fixed her black flowy dress. “I’m heading out, just have to buy something. Go back to watching your movie, we’ll celebrate tonight”

“Before you go, I just have to ask, what is it with you and Gen? I thought you called it quits already?” her brother suddenly inquired.

Therese was baffled he would bring up Genevieve in their conversation “Yeah, we did. We’re just friends, Dannie.”

“But I saw you guys leave together when you visited Momenatre d’Art, I just thought you changed your mind.”

“Are you snooping on me? Just so you know, Dan, we’re allowed to be civil and friends with our exes. Maybe you should try it sometime,” the young woman said with a smirk.

“If you have nothing more to say, I better get going. Remember our plans for tonight, okay?”

“How could I forget? It’s your special night!” With that, he gave Therese a flying kiss and waved goodbye.

* * *

The brunette stepped out of their apartment and decided to walk. La Pavilion was an hour away from their abode, but the young woman didn’t mind. It was April after all, summer was finally about to start. Taking the weather as a good sign, Therese went on her journey. 

While strolling down the walkway, she noticed new restaurants and cafes. _Haven’t I gone out too much? It feels like a new world to me already, I wonder what it’d feel like to dine in with that blonde._ The brunette shook off the thought. _Don’t get too ahead of yourself, you don’t even know her name._ But just thinking about it made her insides melt. 

  
  


* * *

A lifetime later, Therese was once again standing in front of the record shop. Perspiring with sweat, _What am I doing here? I don’t even have a phonograph to play these vinyl records_ , the young woman tried to make herself look presentable. _What was I even thinking? I basically walked kilometers long with the sun glaring on me._ She wiped off beads of sweat on her forehead and fixed her hair. The brunette took a deep breath and pushed the door once more; _Here we go, there goes nothing._

The store was busy that day. She didn’t immediately see the woman she was looking for. Instead, she saw a brunette taller than her at the counter. Therese roamed around the store, thinking what she should buy. Trying not to bump the other customers, she lingered at the corner of the store and surveyed the albums displayed. The ambiance of the store never changed; it was still as welcoming as she remembered it. 

_I’ve always liked Kodaline. Maybe I should buy this one._ Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a woman asking for receipts, the voice sounded familiar. She slowly turned around to see if her intuition was right.

And alas, there, standing next to the brunette, was the blonde Therese was looking for. She even looked more regal today. Her signature red lips were evident. She was wearing dark brown slacks this time with matching loose printed blouse. Her chest was adorned by layered necklaces, making her look masculine contrast to what she was like the last time they met.

Therese was so enamored by her beauty; she didn’t notice she had bumped into stacks of vinyl. The crash emitted noise, making the people around her look at what was happening, including the two women at the counter.

Therese tried to fix her mess, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m alright.”

Carol was shocked to see the young woman again. She didn’t think she would see her again. Without thinking, she rushed to the brunette and offered help. “Don’t worry, it happens all the time.”

Therese was so fixated by her task that she didn’t notice who was helping her. When they both reached for the same album, their eyes momentarily met, halting their actions.

Abby cleared her throat, making the two women jump.

“You’re here… again.. You’re back…,” Carol stammered.

“Well, yes. I’ve got to buy some albums for my project,” Therese straightened up and acted coolly, as if the blonde’s existence didn’t affect her. She reached for Carol’s hands and helped her get up. Slowly, the older woman took her hand and stood up, making their faces close to each other. Therese took a step back and then, she touched the blonde’s arm “Thank you for your help, I didn’t mean to cause such trouble.”

“Oh, no, it’s fine. D-don’t worry about it,” the older woman blushed.

Abby was still watching their interaction, finding it amusing to see her best friend all shy and flustered. _Well, this is new. Carol certainly has good taste, but doesn’t she look a bit young?_ She walked towards them and felt her friend tensed up. “Hi, I’m Abby Gerhard and this is Carol. What can we do to help you?”

“Therese Belivet,” the young woman reached for their hands. The brunette’s hand was soft and tender, Carol noted. She felt like their hands fit together and just didn’t want to let go. When she noticed Therese was waiting for her to stop shaking her hand, she immediately halted her hand. “I’m looking for indie albums. Do you have some? It’s for my upcoming shoot.” The young woman could not believe her ears. For someone who had gone to this shop without a plan, her statement seemed convincing. She silently congratulated herself for sounding believable.

“Shoot, you say. Well, Carol here is the one who knows about the availability of our stocks. I’m sure she can help you without any hassle,” Abby answered for the both of them when the blonde couldn’t find her voice.

“Yes, I’m a photographer”, Therese smiled at them, making her dimples visible.

The auburn nudged at her friend and raised her brows. _Well?_

That push made Carol move “If you would follow me, I’d gladly show you our collection.”

And with an amused smile, Therese followed the blonde , leaving Abby with her curiosity.

“So, we have a lot of indie artists available here. We’ve got Seafret, Lorde, Lana Del Rey, Florence and The Machine, Birdy. Do you have any preference?” Once Carol was focused on her work, no one could interrupt her, not even Therese.

The blonde pointed out the stacks of vinyl they have and hoped she didn’t look as nervous as she truly felt.

“What do you recommend?” the brunette turned to her and gazed at her form.

Carol mindlessly put her fingers to her mouth, making Therese dart her focus on her hand. The brunette licked her lips in anticipation. The older woman seemed to really consider her choices, “Personally, Kodaline and Florence and The Machine are my favorites! I feel like their music is pure art.” She moved past the brunette, having their arms bumped into each other. She looked through the oceans of vinyl and searched for her favorite albums.

“Here,” she offered the younger woman. It was Kodaline’s “In a Perfect World” and FATM’s “Lungs”.

Therese took the albums from her hands and tried to look nonchalant about it. Deep inside, she was thrilled to know what the blonde’s music taste like. She didn’t expect her to like Kodaline as well. She assumed that Carol mostly listened to Billie Holiday or Louis Armstrong, not because of her age, but because of her style. The woman literally looked like Gena Rowlands’s long-lost daughter.

The woman patiently waited for her response. While skimming both albums, Therese uttered “I’ll take it” Her dimples were once again showing, it made Carol’s heart melt. “Do you have any Lana Del Rey and Hozier’s albums as well? I’d like to take some of that, too.”

“Of course,” the blonde smiled back at her.

After almost half an hour, Therese finally had all the albums she wanted. They went back to the counter and saw Abby waiting for them.

Carol was feeling a bit blue that their moment together was coming to an end. She wanted the brunette to stay and know more about her. 

Her best friend checked for the items and Therese paid for it “Thank you so much for the help, Carol,” she caressed the blonde’s arm once more.

“No problem,” she smiled.

“Oh, and Therese, your pre-order will arrive on Friday.”

Abby saw the whole interaction and couldn’t wait for the brunette to leave and ask her friend endless questions.

Once the young woman finally left the shop, Abby instantly turned to the blonde “What was that all about??? You’re clearly flirting with each other.”

“We are absolutely not flirting! I’m just helping her like any staff would do,” she defended herself but couldn’t hide the blush creeping on her cheeks.

“Yeah, right. I mean, who needs that many albums, anyway? I’m telling you, that woman is interested in you,” the brunette offered.

“Whatever you say, Abby,” Carol turned her back and went to their office, hiding her growing smile and flushed face.


	5. High As Hope

Therese was feeling the pressure of having her work completed as the deadline was fast approaching. She was supposed to submit her photos to Gen by the end of the month, but as always, the brunette had not been satisfied with her work. 

The focus of her exhibit was on the human body, with its complexity and rawness. She wanted to prove that it was a mistake to associate nudity exclusively with sexual activity or sexual concept. The brunette was a firm believer that a nude could be highly sexual or not at all sexual, just as a clothed figure could be highly alluring or non-sexual as well. 

Looking at the photos scattered on her table, Therese suddenly thought, _nudity certainly can be used in such a way as to highlight sexual thoughts, but it doesn't need to do so at all or may do so only to a limited extent._

The young woman didn’t realize she was talking to herself and said aloud, “Well, that’s the point of my exhibit. I want the audience to know that nudity shouldn’t be a taboo.” 

Feeling frustrated by her progress, the brunette grunted and looked at the door, as if she were waiting for someone to save her.

Startled by the sudden knock on her door, Therese tried to rub the fatigue off her eyes. Genevieve entered her sight, “Hey, Ther, you mentioned the other day that my album would arrive today, can you get it for me later? I have this meeting I can’t miss with the board.”

The redhead woman stopped talking when she felt the ambiance of the room, it felt heavy and negative. “Oh, shit. Are you doing something? I’m sorry, I didn’t consider you might be working all day”

Without uttering a word, Therese just waved off her concern. “Don’t mind me, I’ll be alright. Just tired with all this fuss.”

“Well, don’t stress about it. I’m sure your photos will look great.” She winked at her. Although their affair had ended already, Therese couldn’t help but still feel warm whenever the woman tried to woo her.

The young woman just smiled at her and reassuringly said “Don’t worry, I’ll get it later after I’m done with this.”

Therese went back to her work and tried to be as productive as possible. She was scanning endless nude photos of women when her mind started to drift away again. She wondered what it would be like to see the blonde’s whole being, to be able to touch her without restrictions, to know whether their bodies actually fit together. Then her mind went to thinking what it would be like to have the older woman’s lips on hers, to taste her essence until she was crumbling in her ministrations. The young woman tried to shake the fuzzy feeling that had started to build in her groin; being aroused while on work wouldn’t help her and looking at naked bodies certainly didn’t help her quench for the blonde.

The brunette tried to focus on her work, she really did. But knowing that she’d see Carol again destroyed her momentum. There was just a little progress on her work, she concluded she needed to do another shoot.

* * *

Therese decided to take a break and be done for the day. She left the gallery early and wandered aimlessly. Her feet took her to Fairfax Farmers Market. It was a historic semi-covered market that included tons of great dining options and stores. With its dancing fountains, good restaurants, a working vintage trolley car, and a movie theater, she felt like she was destined to be there at that moment. The vintage ambiance of the market captivated the young woman and it reminded her of a certain blonde.

Hearing her stomach grumble, the brunette stopped walking and decided to finally have her lunch. The restaurants there were informal: you simply walked up to the counter, placed your order, and took your food on a tray to one of the tables nearby. It was definitely not a high-end date place but it was fun and spontaneous. _It’s not like I’d actually bring Carol here._

Therese didn’t notice how the time had flown by. It was past 5 o’clock already and she still had one more thing to do. After the impromptu date with herself, the brunette headed to the record store.

Flagging a cab was a challenge for Therese. With her small height, she had to tiptoe to be seen by the yellow cab drivers. “Melrose Avenue, please.”

Getting there in rush-hour traffic was a chore, but she finally made it. For the third time this month, the brunette was once again standing in front of the store. _Well, at least this time I have a proper reason._

* * *

  
  


The brunette was styled in a casual half-up, half-down hairdo, accenting her face’s exquisite bone structure. She was wearing simple black jogger pants and an oversized white shirt and kept her belongings in a black leather purse that was slung across her body, making her look even younger than she was.

Entering the premises, Therese felt a shift in the environment. All the stress and worry she had carried all day suddenly vanished as if La Pavilion was her safe haven.

Immediately looking at the counter, she saw Carol attending a customer. Even without trying, the woman was just as gorgeous as ever. She was dressed in a yellow, floral-print dress and black blazer, the woman definitely made everyone else look mundane. 

After the transaction was done, Carol faced the next customer she was going to assist. To her surprise, it was the brunette again. _She looks so young_ , the blonde thought.

Those tantalizing emerald eyes instantaneously met Carol’s.

The older woman’s breath quickened, catching up to her racing heart. They gazed at each other for what seemed like an eternity— neither of them looking away from the other.

“To what I owe this pleasure?” Carol mustered to say but she felt like her words were too forced.

The brunette moved closer to her. With every step Therese was taking, she felt the beats of her heart amplifying louder and louder as she got closer to the blonde. Carol, on the other hand, needed to steady herself as she held onto the counter in front of her.

“I’m here to get my friend’s order, the Amy Winehouse album. It’s finally here, isn’t it?” the young woman inquired.

The blonde wanted to say that it hadn’t arrived yet as she expected that the brunette wouldn’t come back again after this. There was no reason for her to visit the store again. “Well, yes. It’s been sitting idly at the corner, waiting for its owner to be picked up.”

Therese found the woman’s answer amusing. “And I’m here to take it home,” she winked.

The blonde went to the back of the store and took the album with her. 

The young woman was expecting her to just hand the album, but she went over the counter and was seemingly too close to the brunette.

Carol involuntarily touched Therese’s hand while giving the record. A blush crept up her cheeks and she immediately halted her hand.

The brunette noticed the blonde’s hand and smiled at her awkwardness. Without saying anything, she looked through her purse and took a business card out.

“Here, call me when you have new albums or anything interesting,” Therese offered.

Carol meekly took the piece of paper and looked at it:

Therese Belivet

Freelance Photographer

213-509-6995

“It’s great seeing you, Carol. Hope to talk to you soon.”

“It’s great seeing you too, sweetheart.” Sweetheart. The slip of that word made her blue eyes grow wide. She had let a term of endearment slip. But in her head, this term was Therese’s and Therese’s alone. She felt the rush of blood and heat towards her face. _Why did I say that?_ But then she saw Therese nod as if unfazed with the use of the term.

“Enjoy your evening, Carol.” She felt Therese’s arm wound around her shoulders before she left a graceful peck on her cheek. And just like that, the brunette left her shocked and trembling.

After staggering minutes, Abby showed up at the counter. “Who was that? I thought I heard voices.”

“Oh, that? That was just Therese,” the blonde smirked.

“Therese, huh? I bet she came back just to hit on you again,” her friend bantered.

“Whatever you say, Abby, whatever you say,” Carol dismissively waved.

After checking that day’s sales and orders, the two, then, closed their shop.

  
  


* * *

Later that night, at the comfort of her room, the blonde effortlessly laid her tired body on her bed, simply staring at the calling card Therese had given her.

Her bedroom looked like an apartment already with premier views, a seating area with a fireplace, and a terrace. It even had a wall of built-in closets for abundant storage and a huge bathroom with marble tile flooring. 

Carol grew up in money. Even though her parents had disowned her, they still had given the blonde this penthouse she now called her home.

It featured an elegant entry leading into an enormous living room with a fireplace and terrace. The sprawling interior had been transformed into a stunning palette of textures and colors that were both contemporary and classic. Carol’s place featured three bedrooms, a grand living room, and a seductively plush screening room. 

She was too tired and lazy to make dinner. Instead, she indulged herself in imagining what it would be like to be with the brunette. Just thinking about it made her entire body excited, she could feel the warmness pool between her legs. “When is the right time to call? Wouldn’t it be too late for me to text her, it’s almost midnight already anyway,” the blonde asked herself.

Carol tried to calm herself and think about something else. She didn’t want Therese to be a warm body to sleep with, she craved for something more. With no one to answer her rhetorical question, the woman decided to call it a night and went to a good night’s sleep.


	6. My Love, My Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bonding moment with Carol and Rindy~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't sleep so I decided to update the story instead! Hope you'll like this chapter, even though T is not present. Enjoy reading, y'all!!

After forgetting to close the drapes last night, the sun made it to Carol and started to warm up the air enough for the blonde woman to feel her shirt beginning to damp.

Carol woke up irritated, feeling the sticky sweat all over her body. She slowly opened her eyes, squinting at the harsh light directed at her face.

The blonde could hardly pull herself off the bed, she looked at her bedside table to see what time it was already.

9:30 am

_I slept longer than expected. I better get ready, Rindy will be here any minute._

With a heavy sigh, Carol forced herself out of the bed and got her breakfast ready.

Stepping out of her room, the blonde was grateful that she had tastefully designed her industrial kitchen with stainless steel island and appliances. It maintained that classic big-city loft vibe she had always wanted; it made her feel less alone in such a huge space.

* * *

With just a loose tank top and underwear, the woman started cooking her meal. She went through her fridge and noticed she was nearly out of food. _I better do some grocery shopping with Rindy later._

While she was preparing her breakfast, the blonde couldn’t help but think about Therese.

_Would it be too early to call? What if she gave her number just because she pities me?_

Shaking the thoughts away from her, Carol focused on her task and got ready for the day.

She took her bland cereal and coffee with her to the living room and watched some mindless television.

While she was watching, the blonde couldn’t help but think of Therese. She barely knew the woman, yet she had her wrapped around her tiny finger. Her dimples, auburn hair, lithe body, contagious smile, and her alluring voice; it was all flashing in Carol’s mind. She felt like a prisoner to her own addiction and the brunette was her drug. Seeing Audrey Hepburn on her screen surely didn’t make it all easy for her, it made her miss the young woman even more. _Is she thinking of me, too? Is she waiting for my call?_

* * *

After finishing her meal, Carol went to the bathroom and took a quick shower, not just to clean her body but her thoughts as well. She didn’t have extra time to think about someone else, this day was solely for Rindy. She decided she’d call Therese after her bonding with her daughter. After her short steamy session, the blonde headed to dry her hair. Going through her closet, she opted for a white polo shirt tucked in olive square pants. _This will do._

While she was in the middle of fixing her mascara, Carol heard the doorbell ring, indicating that her daughter was already outside waiting for her.

She hastily finished her make-up and went to open the door. With just a few quick steps, the blonde was already facing a young woman who looked just like her. Behind her daughter was a taller man with neat hair and a suitcase with him.

“Mom! I missed you so bad,” Rindy hugged her mother tightly.

Carol was fast to reciprocate her tenderness, “Oh, sweety, I missed you even more. Now that you’re here, we can do whatever you want. How does that sound?”

The blonde cupped her face and waited for her daughter’s response. “I’d love that!”

“I better get going, Carol. I still have a meeting I can’t miss. I’ll get her in two weeks,” Harge, Carol’s ex-husband, interrupted their moment.

“Of course, don’t worry, Harge, we’ll be just fine” the blonde smiled at him reassuringly.

“Alright, kiddo. Enjoy your time with your mom, I’ll miss you,” the auburn man kissed his daughter’s cheek.

“Bye, dad! Good luck with your meeting.”

After closing the door, Carol turned to Rindy and asked, “What do you want to do today? I’m on a day off, so we can go wherever you want!”

“Really?! I want to go to LACMA and see the levitated mass!” her daughter enthusiastically answered.

“We’re getting artsy, are we? Sure, we can go there but after that, we need to do some shopping, we’re nearly out of food.”

The young blonde just nodded and then went to her room to fix her things.

Carol followed her and asked, “Do you want to watch some TV first? It’s too hot outside, maybe we’ll go out after lunch. Besides, the cleaning lady will be here by that time, it’s better to not interrupt her while she does her work, right?”

“Sure, mom. No need to worry, but we can order some pizza. I’m starving.”

* * *

Moments later, the two were sitting on the couch with their pizza and watching the series Rindy gushed about. Carol laughed at the way her daughter described Glee. Haven’t watched the series herself, the blonde agreed to have it played.

A few episodes later, the older woman realized that Santana was attracted to women. This discovery made the blonde think about another brunette. Carol couldn’t pinpoint what she was feeling but she knew that she was attracted to Therese. She smiled knowing there was a possibility of being more than just friends with the young woman and she couldn’t wait for the day to end to finally call her.

A knock on the door interrupted Carol’s musings. She went to the door and saw a middle-aged woman dressed in casual slacks and polo.

“Hi, Florence, come in. Rindy and I will be out the whole afternoon and might be back before dinner. Just tidy up the place and make sure to have Rindy’s room all fixed. Help yourself with anything in the fridge.”

The woman just simply nodded her head, taking in what the man of the house just said. Carol then called out for her daughter, “Rindy, have your bag prepared already. Florence’s here and we’ll leave in a minute.”

The blonde heard the TV shut off and saw her daughter excitedly running towards her. The next thing she knew, the young woman was already by her side, ready to leave.

“Bye, Flo! I’ll see you later,” Rindy cheerfully said.

“Bye, Rin. Have fun with your mom,” their helper waved with a sweet smile.

* * *

Carol was glad to be able to spend time with her only child. She realized how mature her daughter was for her age. She hadn’t realized how knowledgeable Rindy was when it came to arts.

Entering LACMA, the two were instantly in awe of the building’s ambiance and aesthetics. It was designed with seven semi-transparent structures at the ground, that would support an elevated, transparent main exhibition level with a floor-to-ceiling glass façade. They roamed around the space and appreciated every piece exhibited in the museum. When they finally went out, the sun was almost setting. Carol was grateful that it was even more refreshing outside because of the outdoor landscaped plazas, educational spaces, and sculpture gardens.

There, they went to see the Levitated Mass Rindy was talking about earlier. It was a 456-foot-long concrete slot constructed on LACMA’s campus. As visitors walked into the slot, it gradually descended to fifteen feet in depth, running underneath the boulder into an open central chamber before ascending back up.

Sometime later, Carol was feeling her feet getting tired. With all the walking they had done that day, her body was slowly surrendering in defeat. As much as she wanted to stay out with her daughter, she was feeling awfully worn out already.

“Baby, it’s getting late. Do you want to go home already? We still have to do some grocery shopping.”

“Sure, mom. No worries”

* * *

On the other side of town, Abby was out with her wife and kids for some family bonding. Ever since she and Julie had kids, she decided to dedicate her weekends to her loved ones. They were all laid in the grass, enjoying the warm sun. Hearing her daughter talk gibberish made her heart smile. The auburn never thought she’d be a mother one day, but here she was, being a doting and loving parent to her two precious babies.

Their peaceful moment was interrupted when a woman approached their space.

“Abby, is that you?”

Startled by the intrusion, Abby squinted her eyes to take a good look at their intruder. Her furrowed brows turned into a welcoming one.

“Genevieve! It’s been so long, how are you doing?”

“I’m great, I’m doing great. I manage a gallery now.” The redhead took a few steps closer and checked who was the auburn woman with. “Oh, God! Is that Maverick and Gene already? They grow up so fast, the next thing you know they’re taking someone on a date already,” the woman laughed at her own joke.

“Thankfully, we still have a few years before that happens. Hi, Gen. We missed you, it’s been a while since the last time we hung out.” Julie smiled at her.

“Sorry, just been so busy at Momenatre d’Art. Speaking of art, we’ll be having an exhibit this coming May. You guys should come, it’s an open invitation. I think you’ll be fond of the pieces that’ll be exhibited,” the young woman offered.

“We’ll have to check our schedule, but we’ll do our best to come. When is it, exactly?” Abby asked with sincere curiosity.

“It's the second week of May. You can check our website for more information. Just give me a call if you decide to come to the opening night, so I can add you to the VIP list.”

“I better get going. I don’t want to bother you guys anymore. Have a great day!”

“You, too, Gen. It’s great to see you again,” Julie took Maverick’s tiny hand and waved goodbye to her godmother.

* * *

With grocery bags in hand, the mother and daughter entered their penthouse satisfied yet exhausted. It had been a long day and they were able to make the most of it. She noticed that Florence was already gone and looked for a note the woman probably left behind. The two went to the kitchen and fixed their purchases. On the dining table, she saw Florence’s short letter:

I’m sorry, I couldn’t wait for both of you. There’s been a family emergency I must attend to. Although, I already tidied up the space and cleaned Rindy’s room just like you asked. I also fixed up your room for you. I hope you had a wonderful day, Mrs. Aird. Feel free to give me a call if you have any concerns.

Good night,

Florence 

Carol smiled at the gesture and made a mental note to give the woman a raise.

While fixing the items they bought, Rindy shattered the silence with an unexpected question, “When are you going to date again, mom?”

Baffled by her daughter’s inquiry, the blonde wasn’t able to answer quickly and dropped some canned goods.

While picking up the items, instead of answering the child, she asked her a question instead, “Why do you want to know? Do you want to know if there’s someone?”

“Well, you seem spaced out today and daddy was like that when he first met Sarah. I don’t mind you having anyone, really.”

 _Ahh, Sarah. Harge’s newest conquest._ “Look at you, speaking all adult-y! I promise to tell you when there’s someone, okay? Right now I’m just so happy to be with my baby,” Carol enveloped her only child with a bear hug and smoldered her with kisses.

The young blonde laughed at her mother’s attack and pleaded with her to stop, “Mom, stop. My tummy hurts already.”

Letting go of her daughter, the older woman proceeded to kiss the top of her head and smiled. _Maybe it won’t be too difficult to see a possibility with Therese._

“Rin, I’ll just change my clothes then we can have dinner. Can you finish stacking up the pantry for me, honey?”

“Don’t worry, mom. I’ve got this.”

* * *

On the way to her room, the blonde couldn’t help but get excited knowing she’d finally reach out to Therese. With her daughter’s blessing, there was no roadblock in her way. The woman directly headed to her bedside table, where she had left the brunette’s business card. To her surprise, it wasn’t there. She tried to look at her office desk but with no luck, she still couldn’t find the paper. She even tried to look under the covers to see if she just misplaced the number, but it just wasn’t there. Carol looked and looked for the card, and she was starting to get frustrated with herself. _Where is that goddamn paper? I swear to God if Rindy went to my room…_

“Mom, are you done yet? I’m hungry already,” her daughter shouted at the other side of the apartment.

“Just wait a minute!”

When she couldn’t find the calling card anywhere, Carol resigned in defeat. She’d just look for it later after dinner, although she knew deep inside that the paper was gone already.


	7. Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have a beta reader at the moment, so I apologise in advance for the mistakes of this chapter. Nonetheless, I hope you'll like this one. I'll try my best to update every three days since my first day of school will start next week.
> 
> To Val, I hope you're feeling better now. Take all the time you need to rest. We'll still be here waiting for your comeback. Always take good care of yourself. 
> 
> Stay safe, everyone! <3

Therese woke up with a smile on her face. Even if she tried to deny it to herself, she knew it was because of the possibility of Carol contacting her soon. It had been only a day since she gave her number to the woman. 

What made her morning even more beautiful was that she dreamt of the blonde spooning her from behind and if she just focused more, she could feel the blonde’s hand on her waist clinging tightly. Waking up, she noticed that it was just a pillow neatly tucked in her back. Laughing at the ridiculousness of the reality, she removed herself from the bed and proceeded to her working desk.

She eagerly checked her phone for any new messages or if she missed any calls. To her disappointment, she only saw Genevieve’s text asking if she needed help for her shoot that day. She chastised herself for having such a reaction,  _ it’s too early for Carol to call anyway, maybe she’ll contact me later in the afternoon. _

With that in mind, the brunette left her room and just went on with her daily routine. The only difference was that she kept on checking her phone every five minutes, even her brother noticed her frantic state.

Suddenly, her focus on her phone was shifted to Dannie’s loud music. Amy Winehouse was playing on repeat, it made her even think more of the blonde and their first interaction. Smiling like a schoolgirl, she shook her head and finished her meal.

“Dan, as much as I love to hear Amy sing, can you lessen the volume? I’m waiting for someone’s call and I don’t want to miss it,” Therese asked her brother

The auburn man stopped swaying for a second and followed her sister’s favor, “Whose call anyway? I know it’s not from the gallery.”

“Just from a friend,” the brunette answered vaguely.

“Ohhh, is it a friend or a  _ friend?” _ Dannie asked with her brows raised suggestively

“Poop off, it’s none of your beeswax,” she glared at him. “Anyway, can we go to the gallery together? I have a shoot today and might be there until the evening,” Therese asked her brother.

Dannie noticed her sister’s segue but dismissed the thought, “Sure, get yourself ready. We’re leaving in 30 minutes.”

* * *

The brunette got herself ready in less than 20 minutes. She opted for something casual that day, she was wearing an all-black attire. With her black sweatshirt, black jogging pants, and worn out converse, she looked like an emo teenager.

Dannnie couldn’t help but laugh at her appearance, “Damn, sis. Are you sure we’re not going to a funeral or anything close to that?”

“If you keep on insulting me, I might go to yours instead,” Therese smartly fired back. “Besides, you know I want to work smoothly. I want to wear something comfortable and easy.”

“Fine, we’re good to go?”

The brunette fixed her bangs and slung her bag on her shoulder and nodded.

* * *

Therese was tired. There was nothing else to describe it. She was extremely and undoubtedly tired. She had been shooting various people nonstop. The poor woman didn’t even have time to eat lunch. Every model had a different setting. She had been going in and out of the gallery, to attend the locations needed for the shoot. By the time she finally had a chance to take a breather, Therese looked like she was about to pass out.

Lying down on the studio’s sofa, the brunette was trying to catch her breath. Her final shoot was done, the only thing missing now was her self-portraits.  _ That could wait,  _ she told herself. Sweat was evident on her forehead and it made her uncomfortable. She sat up and was fanning herself with her hand when she remembered something important.

Fumbling through her bag, the young woman didn’t have a chance to check her phone until now. To her great disappointment, Carol was yet to contact her. Throwing carelessly her phone to her desk,  _ maybe they’re busy today and have a lot of customers.  _ Sighing to nothing, Therese decided to distract herself instead and look at the photos she took that day.

Few minutes had gone by when the brunette heard her stomach growl. She hadn’t eaten anything for today aside from her breakfast. Luckily, Genevieve went to her studio bearing sandwiches and fruits. Even though the redhead didn’t knock on her door, she was glad for the intrusion.

“Gen, you’re an angel. Did you hear my stomach grumble and just decided to bring me food?”

“These? These are for me, darling,” the woman teased her.

Therese wasn’t in the mood for jokes and pouted her lips in annoyance. She ignored the woman’s presence and Genevieve found it endearing,  _ some things never change.  _ The redhead laughed at her reaction and offered what she brought, “Of course, these are for you. Dannie told me you’ve been working all day and he wasn’t sure if you’ve eaten already. I don’t want any of my artists to die from hunger, you know.”

The young woman tore down all the food in front of her. She didn’t even notice the loving look Genevieve gave her. She was so hungry that day, she felt like she could do anything. The redhead kept talking about dinner parties with the board, but she understood nothing as she was hyper focused on her food.

A ring interrupted Genevieve's musings and answered mindlessly. Therese didn’t shift her focus on the redhead’s call and just kept eating. “Genevieve answering, who’s this?” The other line was dead silent, all she could hear was heavy breathing. “Hello, who’s this?” Nothing. No response. “Hello?” She tried again. “If you won’t answer, you’re just wasting my time.”

By the time she hung up the phone, Therese was finally finished eating. “Who was that?”

“I don’t know, someone tried to prank me, I guess,” Genevieve rose from her seat and went to the door. “I have to go, I’ve got a date waiting for me downstairs.”

Therese cleaned herself and accompanied the redhead out of her studio, “Thank you for the food, Gen. You literally made my day. Enjoy your date.”

The two said their farewells and sealed their partition with a kiss on each cheek. The young woman went back inside to check her phone and still, there was nothing.  _ Maybe she’ll call me tonight. _

* * *

Three days later, Therese found herself again in the comfort of the gallery’s studio. Although this time, she was mad and not in a good mood. The brunette didn’t understand why the blonde wasn’t contacting her. She was sure that she made it clear to Carol that her intention was more than just purchasing albums. The young woman had been waiting for almost a week already and her patience was wearing thin. Not a fan of incompetence herself, Therese decided to wait for two days more and if Carol didn’t still contact her by then, she’d let it go.  _ What a waste of time _ , she told herself.

A knock on the door destroyed her train of thought and she was clearly annoyed by the disturbance, “Who is it?” irritation could be heard in her voice.

“It’s me,” Genevieve calmly answered. “Are you ready to go or you still have things to do?”

“Go where?” even the presence of the redhead didn’t help in quenching her anger.

“To the dinner party, remember? The board set it up as a celebration for your exhibit, I mentioned it to you the last time you were here”

Therese sat on her desk defeatedly, as if suddenly tired of everything, “I’m sorry, it went out of my mind. I’ve been busy lately, but I just have to take my self portraits and I’m good to go”

Her answer made Genevieve all thrilled. Knowing the exhibit was about nudity, she assumed Therese’s portraits would be too. She tried her best to remain still and unbothered, “Do you need any help? The faster you’re done with this, the earlier we can go to the restaurant.”

The brunette considered her help, she didn’t want to keep the executives from waiting. That would seem unprofessional and arrogant and Genevieve looked genuine in her offer anyway, “Sure, the set is already done. I just need someone to fix the lighting and assist the camera.”

It was an intimate and solemn set. Therese wanted something that would reflect her loneliness and solitude. The two went on to work and made sure everything was ready. Genevieve adjusted the lights to Therese’s liking. She filled the tub with water and made sure it wouldn’t overflow once the brunette went in. She even had the camera position prepared and computer all connected. The only thing left to do was for Therese to take off her clothes.

The young woman seemed to hesitate for a second but reminded herself that this was a job. She didn’t need to be shy around Genevieve because they were both professionals and also, the fact that they had seen each other’s body already.

Therese took a deep breath and slowly disrobed. Genevieve’s eyes went wide but immediately controlled herself. It had been a while since she saw the brunette’s naked beauty and her libido going nuts didn’t help her thirst. She quickly clenched her thighs together and looked at the camera, “You ready?”

Therese just nodded her head and went in the tub, “Just continuously click the button, don’t wait for my signal anymore. The angle’s set anyway, so you don’t have to worry about that.”

The brunette proceeded to pose for the camera, she could hear the endless shutter going. An hour went by and the two still worked closely. Therese rose from her position and wiped off the water on her body.

Genevieve stood near her and offered a robe, “We’ve got hundreds of shots, I’m sure you’ll find something up to your standards. Besides, you’re always the most beautiful person in the room and these photos just proved it so”

Therese meekly accepted the robe and smiled at her. She didn’t even try to lie to herself, she knew they both could feel the tension arising, “Thank you for all the help, Gen. Let me just wear some clothes and we’re good to go.”

She removed herself from the redhead’s presence and aimed at the comfort room. Halfway through, she felt a hand tug her arm. Therese spun around and saw Genevieve looked at her differently. It was the look the woman gave her whenever she wanted to bed the brunette.

Frozen in her place, she saw the woman move to her personal space and look at her lips. Therese knew where this was going but felt like she didn’t have the power to stop it from happening. The next thing she knew, a set of soft lips was pressed against her. Genevieve kissed her passionately and the brunette was too shocked to react. She could feel the redhead’s tongue on her lips asking for permission.

When she finally came to her senses, Therese pushed Genevieve off her and wiped her mouth, “Gen, what are you doing? I thought you’re fine with just being friends?”

The woman seemed to not have the answer and stuttered, “I-I don’t know… I-I’m sorry, T.” Genevieve didn’t wait for her answer and instantly left the room.

Therese was left alone in her robe. She was dumbfounded at the turn of events. She couldn’t help but touch her lips. In that moment, she realized she didn’t want anyone else’s lips but Carol’s.


	8. Back To Black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not updating sooner. Ii'm really just demotivated at the moment and my will to finish this story is coming to crumbs. Anyway, I hope you like this one and always stay safe. Enjoy reading~

The rest of the week was difficult for Therese. She tried to strictly focus on her work but it took a lot of determination as Genevieve still tried to woo her. The redhead’s gestures didn’t have an effect on her anymore since she was already captivated by a certain woman. Ever since she had given her number to the blonde, she hoped she hoped she would at least receive a call or text from her, but it never happened. 

“Let me take you to dinner, Therese. Just one dinner.”

“I’m sorry but I’m really busy, Gen. I’m still not done editing the photos.”

“Come on, it’s just one dinner. Think of it as my treat to you for your upcoming exhibit,” the redhead winked at her.

“I just don’t think it’s a good idea, Gen. You and I are through, and going out for dinner might give you mixed signals, and I don’t want to do that.”

“Okay, fine. I’ll leave you be.”

The work was helpful to keep her mind focused on anything but Carol, but she dreaded the weekend. Therese was in a dilemma whether she should approach the woman again or not but she also didn’t want to seem desperate. She didn’t want to be reminded in case the blonde rejected her. Instead of having a pity party for herself, the brunette decided to work late every night and erase the blonde off her mind. But it wasn’t an easy task because every time she heard any songs from Kodaline and Florence and the Machine, they reminded her of the older woman. This situation irritated her since music meant something else to her now. It would always be connected to Carol. The ever sophisticated and elegant Carol.

“Hey, Dan, can you change the music? I’m really not liking it.”

“What’s wrong with Kodaline? I thought they’re your favorite band?”

“Can you just do what I asked you?” she accidentally snapped at her brother.

The auburn man just rose his arms in surrender and changed the song to a jazz one. 

In the end, her pride won, and just like the stubborn woman she was, the brunette didn’t bother to try to be with Carol again. With the help of Dannie, each day got a little bit easier for her, and her work was finally at its finishing stages . She just needed to show her pieces to the board and have their opinions about it. She was so relieved that everything was finally coming together.

When the brunette didn’t hear anything from the woman again, she decided to not go to the record store again. She focused on her photography instead. She tried to convince herself that there was no time for any shenanigans. Therese felt like a fool for believing there was something between her and Carol. 

She kept on having flashes of the blonde in her mind and no matter how hard she tried to remove her from her thoughts, it just simply never worked. She even tried going to seedy bars to forget about the woman, but no one held a candle to her mystery blonde. She scolded herself for being attached so easily to someone she barely knew. She had never been like this before, never, not to Genevieve, Madeline, or even Michelle. Not to anyone, really. Maybe Carol was an exception.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Carol tried her best to pretend like everything was fine. She would start her day early and even went for a jog before going to the store. Thankfully, her short exercise kept her mind away from Therese.

She attended every customer’s need with fake enthusiasm. Years of marriage with Harge had thought her one thing: fake it till you make it. Although she seemed fine to everyone else, she knew she couldn’t hide it from her best friend.

It was past the afternoon when Abby noticed there was something off with her friend. She couldn’t point out what specifically, but it just wasn’t the woman’s day. 

Her natural posture had turned into a slump and even though her clothes looked stunning, the blonde still managed to make it seem unpleasant. Not just that, Carol was being grumpy and immature all day. She kept on lashing out and her best friend who couldn’t understand why. She was never like this. Carol was a composed and calm woman. Whatever it was upsetting the blonde, she presumed it was a big deal.

Her soft and loving eyes were full of rage and anger. The brunette tried to stay away from her sight all day but couldn’t help but get worried for her friend.

When the store was finally at its peace, Abby couldn’t help but ask her best friend what was going on.

“What’s happening, Carol? You look and act like shit today, it’s not like you to come to work late,” Abby finally questioned.

“I’m just tired, Abby. And I miss Rindy, you know how it is.”

“Oh, yeah… Is it also the time of the month already? You seem a bit bloated as well.”

“Fuck off, Abigail. Just like I said, I’m tired and have been stress-eating lately,” her voice raised defensively.

“You wouldn’t have to do that if someone’s banging you, you know.”

The blonde laughed at her friend’s statement. It was ironic, she thought, to feel like this over someone she barely knew. She wondered what Abby would think if she knew the real reason why she was acting like this.

The blonde had tried to be as composed as possible in the last few days. She tried to act as if not seeing Therese didn’t bother her at all, but her facade seemed to have completely crumbled that day . 

“You’re the only one who can make me laugh, even at my lowest,” said Carol appreciatively.

“Yeah, because I’m such a goofball,” Abby smiled at her.

“Whatever’s bugging you, you know I’m here, right? Let’s close the store early, so we can have dinner together and you’ll get a good night's sleep.” With that, the brunette left her alone while the blonde’s mind inevitably drifted once again to a certain green-eyed brunette.

* * *

It had been almost two weeks since she last saw Therese and losing her phone number was her biggest misstep. _She must have thought I’m not interested at all, Carol thought to herself_. She knew it had been Florence who had thrown the card away thinking it was trash, but she didn’t have the energy to be upset with the woman since it had probably been an honest mistake.

Palming her face, the blonde internally groaned at her stupidity.

_How did I not save her number? Why didn’t I just immediately send her a message the moment I came home?_

Trying to resign the thought, Carol busied herself with counting that day’s sales and waited for her friend to come back. Her mind was full of what ifs and regret.

“You ready? We can go to EP & LP and have a drink.”

“You sure Julie won’t be looking for you?”

“I just have to be home before 10 pm, so she won’t get mad at me.”

“Look at you! All wifed up and all that.” Now, it was Carol’s time to tease her best friend.

Abby just laughed at her and punched her arm jokingly. “Come on now. We need you to be wifed up as well, your one true love might be at the bar.”

* * *

  
  
  


The auburn woman called them a cab and let Carol go inside first, “North La Cienega, please.”

Thirty minutes later, the two women found themselves eating Asian cuisine. It was their lucky day, the two didn’t have to wait for so long to get a table in spite of not having a reservation. Although it was a bit crowded, the food being served was simply delicious and irresistible.

With drinks in hand, Abby asked the inevitable, “Okay, I have to address the elephant in the room. Why are you so off today, Carol?”

The blonde choked on her food and coughed repeatedly. When she was finally able to clear her throat, she shyly confessed to her best friend. “Therese gave me a calling card the last time she was at the store. She asked me to call her whenever we had something new, but I know there was more to it. Just like what you said, no one needs that many albums. So, I decided to give her a call the next day, but I lost her contact details.”

The brunette didn’t expect this answer. She thought it would be about Rindy or Harge being an asshole again. She tried to cover her shock by asking another question.

“Oh, love. I’m so sorry. Do you think you just left it in your purse?”

“Abby, I looked everywhere. When I say everywhere, I really mean it.”

“Have you tried calling her from the contact details she gave during her last purchase?” Abby offered, thinking of every way she could to help her best friend.

“I have but a different person answered. Jennifer something? I don’t know, I immediately hung up when I heard a different voice,” Carol exacerbated.

“Is that why she hasn’t come back to the record store?” 

Suddenly, Carol became uninterested with her food and started to play with it instead. As much as she tried to be unaffected, this turn of events had really taken a toll on her. 

“I don’t know. Probably. I mean, she must have thought I’m uninterested. I can’t believe I’m 45 years old already and acting like a fucking schoolgirl.”

“Oh… So you’re really interested in her? Being more than just friends, I mean.”

“Why do you think I’m reacting this way if I wasn’t?” the blonde was starting to feel irritated and raised her voice.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you. You know I’ll always support you, but she’s young, Carol. Tell me you know what you’re doing.”

“I don’t. I never did,” the blonde sadly smiled at her.

Silence filled the two, no one dared to utter another word. Abby was happy for her friend, she really was. But she couldn’t help but be protective of her best friend’s feelings. This was the first time she saw Carol act like this because of someone else other than her family. As much as she wanted to see her best friend date again, she also wanted the woman to be careful with her heart. The auburn tried to regain the blonde’s focus by changing the topic.

“How about you come with me to this exhibit next week? A change of air will do you good.”

Carol was thankful for the distraction and decided to go with Abby’s flow. She didn’t want to bother her about this anymore, she was no longer a teenager.

“I have to check my schedule. Rindy might be with me by then. When and where is it?”

“d’Art something, just somewhere downtown. Harge will drop Rindy on Monday, Carol, you know it. Besides, it’ll be on a Friday night so you’re free as a bird.”

“I don’t know, Abs. I’ve been feeling tired lately and I really just want to rest.”

“Oh, come on, stop being a pussy. There’ll be free champagne, great artworks, and maybe even a new muse. What more do you want?”

Finally, Carol relented to Abby’s nonstop persuading, “Fine, I’ll come with you.” Although she knew already that she didn’t want anyone else but Therese.

“Great! Julie will be ecstatic.”

“God, I don’t want to be your third wheel,” the blonde groaned.

“You said yes already, so there’s no going back! I promise you, you’ll enjoy it,” Abby gave her a cheeky smile.


	9. The Night We Met

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 9!! I'm so sorry for the delay, life's been treating me shit lately. I do hope you like this one!!! Enjoy reading~ Tell me your thoughts!!!

Therese welcomed her day with a loud yawn. She stretched her upper body like a child reaching for chocolate bars. Even with her eyes closed, she embraced the morning with a smile. Nobody could ruin her special day.

Tonight, her photos would finally be shown publicly. She was shocked to know that there were people who perceived her art as something provocative or to say the least, something that was appealing to the eyes. As much as she was proud of her work, she was still nervous about how the audience might think of it. Therese pondered if people would like what she offered and if any of her photos would be bought.

Trying to calm her thoughts, the brunette slowly opened her eyes and savored the stillness of the early morning. She was excited to know what the day would bring her. 

Therese stood by the window and languidly drew the drapes to look out at the vast city. She still had time before seeing her ever-energetic brother. Like the introvert she was, she preferred the peaceful and private ambiance her room had.

* * *

“Good morning, T! You finally came out of your room. Big day today, isn’t it?” Dannie welcomed the young woman with breakfast ready.

The brunette couldn’t help but smile at her brother’s effort to make her morning lighter and better.

“Good morning, Dan. Thank you for preparing breakfast, I’m famished”

“Do you want me to come with you to the gallery tonight or I’ll just meet you there?”

“I’m fine, Dan. I’ll meet you tonight, but can you help me pick clothes to wear, though?”

“Anything for my care bear!”

Therese smiled at the endearment and made a note to herself to thank Dannie for all his help before the night ended.

* * *

  
  
  


The people started pouring in at the Catherine Hall in Momenatre d’Art just before the clock struck seven-thirty in the evening. Carol, Abby, and Julie were part of the attendance as well. The first time they entered the vast space, the three couldn’t help but be intrigued by the series of photographs posted across the hall. They were all in black and white, and although the photos were all nude, nothing felt sexual about them. It was pure art.

“Wow, Abby. I’m so glad you forced me to go with you and Julie,” Carol said with wide eyes.

“Even if you don’t end up getting laid tonight, at least you still got to see the beauty of a raw and visceral body,” her best friend joked at her good-naturedly.

The blonde just rolled her eyes at the two women laughing at her.

“Where’s Genevieve, anyway? We should probably thank her for inviting us,” said Julie, abruptly disrupting their banter.

“She’s probably somewhere, talking to important guests already. You know how it is being successful,” her wife answered.

“Who’s Genevieve?” Carol inquired, feeling a bit out of place for not knowing who the woman was.

“Oh, she’s the owner of this gallery. I’ve known her since I was a teenager, she’s like a younger sister to me. We basically lived next to each other,” Abby simply answered.

The blonde didn’t know what to say so she just nodded her head and smiled.

“We’ll see her anytime now. How about we drink some champagne and look at the pictures more? You might even find yourself buying a copy, Carol” Julie offered them.

* * *

  
  
  


Therese didn’t want to overdress, so she decided to wear something she wore every day-- only because she was anxious for the exhibit and was certain she would be bombarded by a lot of people and almost all the attention would be directed at her. She was not used to being in the public eye. She did her best to avoid it. She even had a short argument with her brother as he insisted that she wear a fitting long gown. Donned instead in a navy-blue suit, paired with black heeled boots, Therese was ready to conquer anything. She paired her suit with a layered necklace and let her hair fall in its natural waves. Therese insisted on wearing something comfortable, so she had nothing on underneath the suit, making her have a plunging neckline that accentuated her collarbones and breasts. 

“You look positively suave in this suit. I’m glad you didn’t follow my style choice,” Dannie complimented her clothes.

“And for once, I’m right for picking fights with you”

“You better behave tonight and not cause any scandals, carebear”

“When did I ever do that, Dan? I’m the most disciplined and well-behaved person in here”

The two laughed comically but their moment was interrupted as a man gave Dannie a flute of champagne.

“And who might you be?” Therese teasingly asked

.

“This is Troy. We’ve been going out for a while now,” the auburn man proudly said.

Troy was a masculine man and much taller than Dannie and Therese. He had a dazzling smile that captivated everyone. His voice was very deep and intimidating. Wearing a suit himself, the two made quite a pair.

“I’m sorry we haven’t met before. Dannie said you’re solely focused on your exhibit. And I must say, this is one of the best exhibits I’ve gone to. Just amazing. Congratulations on your work, it’ll be a busy and successful night, for sure.”

“Well, he just made me look like a workaholic!” the brunette exclaimed, laughing at her choice of words.

“Thank you for coming, Troy. It really means a lot to me. Enjoy the night and treat my brother right,” she winked at him.

Suddenly feeling embarrassed at the words exchanged between his loved ones, Dannie suggested leaving Therese be and look at the photos they hadn’t seen on the other side of the hall.

“It’s best to leave Therese for the meantime, Troy. She still has a lot of things to do,” the auburn man said, with a noticeable blush on his cheeks.

Seeming to sense her brother’s need to leave, Therese said she still had to go talk to investors and other guests.

* * *

  
  


On the other side of the hall, the three surprise guests found themselves captivated by a photo.

“This is absolutely stunning,” Carol found herself whispering those words.

It was a shot of a woman curled in a bathtub filled with water. Her face couldn’t be seen, and the photograph focused on the valleys of her stomach and legs. Her spine was prominent, and her short hair helped cover her face. It was as if she was afraid to be discovered by anyone.

As the blonde was about to signal someone in charge and request for a print, Genevieve spotted them and immediately went their way.

“Oh, God. You really came! I’m so glad you’re here,” the redhead made her presence known and hugged Abby and Julie.

“Gen, hi. We’ve been looking for you,” Julie greeted her.

The young woman didn’t wait to be introduced to Carol and just talked to her like they’ve known each other for a long time.

“Hi, I’m Genevieve. Are you interested in buying this photo?”

The blonde took her time in answering, her eyes were focused on the woman’s facial features. 

“Do I know you from somewhere?” she said instead.

“How rude of me to not introduce my best friend. Gen, this is Carol Aird. We met in college,” Abby told the redhead.

The introduction made Carol offer her hand. “I feel like I’ve met you before, I’m just not sure where.”

Genevieve willingly shook the blonde’s hand and smiled at her, “Well, I have a generic face and I surely wouldn’t forget a face as gorgeous as yours”

_ Is she flirting with me? _ Not sure how to take the compliment, Carol removed her hand from the woman’s grasp and shifted her attention to the photo. “I would like to have this one. Can you make it possible?”

“Of course! Just give me your contact details, address, and credit card details and you’re all set.”

While the blonde was writing the information needed, Abby, Julie, and Genevieve caught up with one another.

“You have to meet the photographer and star of the night!” the redhead excitedly told them

“And to tell you a secret, the photo you just purchased, the model was none other than her,” she quickly added.

The older woman turned towards the photograph once more and felt her stomach churn. She didn’t understand why she was feeling this way and was scared to know why.

“Sure, we’d love to meet her. Her pieces are absolutely stunning and I’m sure, so is she,” Abby answered for them and smiled.

* * *

  
  
  


Therese was finally done doing her rounds. The night wore on and Therese felt lethargic from being too social. As much as she was proud of her work, she never wanted to talk about it. She wanted her art to speak for itself, but she needed to do her work, and part of it was talking to possible buyers and media personnel. 

She might need to get used to all of this if she were to have more exhibitions. Tonight, she had to pull herself together and answer every question she was faced with. After some seemingly endless interviews, the brunette had finally time to rest and take in everything that was happening.

A few years ago, she was in the same metropolis tottering in from one of the toughest challenges in her life. Things had changed now. Undoubtedly, what she had right now was more than what she had longed for. At that point, she felt extremely grateful and delighted. Everything was finally coming full circle.

She couldn’t help but smile to herself,  _ I finally did it _ . Her emerald eyes scanned the hall, seeing how the people looked at her black and white photos. Her moment of gratitude was interrupted by the manager and owner of the gallery.

“Therese, come with me, I want you to meet a family friend.”

The brunette was skeptical about it, she didn’t want to meet anyone from Genevieve’s family. Even if it was just a family friend, she was still uncertain since people might think they were back together again. 

“Gen, I’m tired and I don’t know if that’s a good idea, really.”

“Come on, T. It’s for work, anyway. And besides, one of them bought your most expensive work, it might be great to pay them a visit and thank the buyer”

Of course, Therese wanted to meet the person who bought her the most expensive photo. She made the price staggeringly high so no one would actually buy it. The shot was just too personal to her and it was part of the exhibit simply because Genevieve encouraged her to add it to the collection. Reluctantly, the young woman agreed to go along with the redhead.

* * *

  
  


With the woman’s hand secured on her waist, they made their way to Gen’s friends. Even though she felt uncomfortable with the woman’s hand placement, the brunette didn’t do anything to remove it. She didn’t want to cause any commotion tonight, so she just let the woman be.

As they reached their destination, Therese’s breath caught in her throat when she saw the familiar flash of blonde. It couldn’t be… could it? The brunette’s heart began thumping loudly in her chest.

“Abby, this is Therese Belivet. The woman I was telling you about!”

Shock registered in Abby and Carol’s face. They didn’t realize it was Therese’s exhibit. Despite what they felt, they tried to be as composed as possible. The two pretended as if it was the first time they saw the brunette.

“Therese, hi, I’ve heard so much about you,” Abby smiled and shook her hand.

The young woman couldn’t make a coherent response and just took Abby’s hand. Therese immediately removed herself from Genevieve and faced Carol.

“Hi, I’m Therese. I’m so glad you all came. Thank you for your support, I hope you find the pieces to your liking,” the brunette faked a smile and offered her hand to Carol.

“Carol here just bought your self-portrait, T” Genevieve enthusiastically said.

This time, the brunette wasn’t able to control her expressions and fumbled over her words.

“Y-you did? Oh, wow. T-that’s great, thank you” the young woman said in disbelief.

Not another word was stated, and the ambiance was beginning to shift. Julie tried to save the situation by making small talk, but Carol and Therese didn’t utter another word. After a few minutes of forced interaction, the brunette decided to extract herself from the group. 

“If you’ll excuse me, I just have to be somewhere. But please, do enjoy the rest of the night,” Therese hastily told them and left.

* * *

  
  
  


After that awkward meeting, Therese left the hall to think. She suddenly felt suffocated in the vast space. She needed to be alone with her thoughts. With a cigarette in her mouth, the young woman kept pacing back and forth.  _ What is she doing here? She didn’t tell me she knows Genevieve. This is so fucked up. I don’t need any of this right now. _

Her initial confusion turned into frustration, then anger. How dare she just show her face after making me wait? The brunette didn’t understand how Carol could just show up after she blatantly ignored her for weeks. She was finally able to light her cigarette and took a deep breath.  _ Why is she here? Why now?  _

Her thoughts were disrupted when she felt another being behind her. Ready to give a word to anyone who dared to come near her, Therese turned around with flared angry eyes. Her irritation instantly dialed down when she saw Carol gingerly looking at her.

Trying to mask the butterflies in her stomach, she instead asked Carol, “What are you doing here?”

The blonde took a few steps toward the brunette and looked anywhere but at her, “I wanted to make sure you didn’t leave. Not until I talk to you again, at least.” Her voice was trembling a bit, but she found the courage to say those words as if her life was depending on it.

When she didn’t hear any reply, the older woman finally looked at her and offered her hand, “I’m sorry.” Her pleading eyes waited for the brunette to respond.

“For what?” Therese answered nonchalantly, acting like she wasn’t aware of what the woman was apologizing for.

“For not giving you a call or message. It wasn’t my intention to keep you waiting, I promise. I lost your calling card and had no other way to reach out to you. Then you didn’t come back to the record store,” Carol explained, hoping to be understood and forgiven by the young woman. There was no point of going around the bush, she needed to be direct and concise.

“So, it’s my fault?” the brunette asked her and proceeded to stub her cigarette. She slowly blew out the smoke and waited for the woman to respond. Therese was glaring at Carol but her facade was slowly wearing down. Still, she didn’t accept the blonde’s offered hand and tried to be as stoic as she could. She didn’t expect the next words that came out of the blonde.

“Can I kiss you?” The question tumbled out of Carol’s lips. The older woman moved even closer, making their lips now mere inches apart and without waiting for an answer, Carol grabbed Therese by the neck and kissed her passionately. A strangled gasp escaped Therese’s lips and it took her a while to respond. 

Of course, she wanted Carol to kiss her, she just didn’t expect the older woman to be this bold after being speechless during their first meeting. She swiped her tongue along Therese's lower lip, seeking entrance and Therese opened her mouth. She moaned when Carol slid her tongue inside her mouth. Carol hummed, her body vibrating when she felt Therese finally respond to her kiss. The brunette tasted like champagne, nicotine, and lavender all mixed up together.

Carol’s lips were soft and enticing and even tasted absolutely divine. Her tongue danced against Therese’s, their wet lips and tongues connecting tentatively as they explored and familiarized themselves with each other, but Therese fought for dominance. She couldn’t let the blonde take the control completely. 

Although Therese wouldn’t lie to herself, the kiss was better than anything Therese had ever experienced. Therese’s hand tangled in Carol’s hair as she pulled their mouths together in a hungry and desperate kiss, letting her hand caress the blonde’s lower back. Their tongues moved back and forth, both unable to control the moans that were coming from deep within. Carol broke off the kiss so they could catch their breath, and with ragged breath, she asked the young woman, “Do you mind having a nightcap?” Then, Carol’s gaze fell on Therese’s mouth as she licked her lips and answered, “Come on, I know a place.” 


	10. Here We Go Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heeellloooo!!!
> 
> I know I've been gone for so long but I want to change that. Hence the update. I'm sorry if I haven't had the time to update this story.   
> I promise to update as often as I can. It's just that school has been shitty lately skdjhfkjs
> 
> I hope you like this one. It's kinda short but spicy! So read at your own risk, I guess.   
> This is my first time writing smut, please bear with me.
> 
> As always, enjoy reading and stay safe!!
> 
> Hope you'll still be with me till the end~

Carol didn’t know how or when they got to the hotel room. Her mind was clouded by the brunette’s ministrations and the next thing she knew, she was hard-pressed against the wall. Therese started attacking her jaw with open-mouthed kisses. The brunette dragged her mouth to kiss along her cheek, down her neck, and along her collarbone. Then she slowly descended her path to the blonde’s chest and slowly unbuttoned the top three buttons of her blouse. Carol was breathless above her, throwing her head back against the wall and softly moaned.

Hearing her moan just fueled Therese’s desire for the woman. She needed to taste Carol’s mouth once again, so she made her way back up to the blonde’s lips and snuck her tongue back inside. Therese felt the blonde's hips lifted, desperate to find contact with her. She then slipped her thigh between Carol’s legs. The older woman instantly began grinding against her, like a reflex. She grabbed her ass and pushed her harder into the wall.

Carol tried to speak in between passionate kisses. “Therese... B-bedroom, please“ She was cut off when the young woman removed her thigh in between her legs and decided to kiss her harder. They both moaned into the kiss.

Therese breaths came in short puffs, fast and needy. She forced herself to pull away and placed her hands on Carol’s shoulders just to see her hungry eyes, “Follow me.”

The two couldn’t care less and walked between kisses, blundering to strip off the other woman, leaving a trail of clothes in their way. When they finally made it to the bedroom, they were just in their underwear. The brunette pushed her hard down the bed, the older woman prompted herself up on her elbows, biting her lower lip seductively. She slowly removed her undergarments, making sure that Carol was watching her every movement.

Therese went her way to the bed and the lovers reunited in a kiss. The brunette encouraged the blonde's legs apart and she moved between them. And like a reflex, Carol started to thrust her hips upwards looking for some friction

"T-Therese… I-I don’t know how much longer…” she begged, eyes closed, scarcely coherent.

The brunette didn’t give in easily and decided to tease the woman more.

She softly scratched the blonde’s inner thighs and watched as her legs shuddered. Carol had thrown her head back and was breathing heavily. Therese smiled mischievously as her fingers continued to play with Carol’s body.

“Therese... Baby… P-please, I-“ the blonde once again pleaded

She couldn’t stand to not have a taste of the older woman and brought her mouth down to one of the nipples, sucking it in deliciously slow. Releasing it with a pop, Therese decided to continue her plan and kissed lower, across her taut stomach, her hand still on the woman's breasts, her fingers gently teasing the nipple. When she made it to her lower abdomen, Carol was already trembling.

She began kissing lower and lower and finally had her mouth on the woman’s cunt. Even with underwear still on, Therese was shocked to feel how wet she made this woman below her.

“Fuck,” Carol groaned

Therese hooked her fingers under the elastic of Carol’s panties, pulling them down slowly, her pupils dilated when the woman was at last fully exposed to her. The brunette used her fingers to swipe the blonde’s entrance, lubricating her fingers, and then she slowly moved up to her clit. Therese closed her eyes at the sensation. She took a calming breath, indulged herself with the fact that she could make this woman so wet and at her mercy. She used her fore and middle finger to rub Carol’s slick folds, exploring more.

That action made Carol threw her head back and softly murmured, “Please”

Carol couldn’t control herself and raised her hips impatiently. Therese pitied the woman and finally relented. She brought her head down to meet Carol’s waiting slit. The older woman shrieked at the first contact of Therese’s tongue against her sex. Therese’s tongue took the same journey her fingers did earlier, licking her pussy slowly and only stopping when she reached her clit.

“Oh, yes. Just like that,” the woman repeatedly praised

Then she felt Therese gently blew on her cunt as if she were teasing. That made Carol even more eager for a release and it made the brunette smile. Therese moved her head up and momentarily looked at the woman. Carol was awfully squirming, at that moment the young woman finally decided to stop teasing and went back in for another taste and she couldn’t help but suppress a moan against Carol’s pussy. The older woman felt it vibrate through her entire body.

Carol tasted even better than expected – she was deliciously tangy and sweet at the same time. As she took the throbbing nub into her mouth and started sucking on it, a half scream escaped from the lips above her head and a responding buck of hips affirmed that Therese was doing the right thing. Carol’s hands had found their way to her head and while her fingers were tangled in her hair, the hold was considerately gentle.

Removing her hand that was wrapped around Carol’s thigh, she brought a finger to her entrance and slowly teased the woman above her. After hearing a few ‘yes’s and ‘oh fuck’s, she slowly entered her lover. Pumping in and out, while continuing to suck on her hardened, pulsing, clit. She moaned into Carol once more. Thrusting long and deep, Therese soon felt the walls around her fingers tighten. Within seconds, a violent tremor shook through Carol as she climaxed and Therese curled her finger deep within the heated wetness, trying to prolong the pleasure as much as she could.

“Oh god!” Carol screamed, her hips lifting off the bed entirely as she ground her hips down, impaling herself on Therese’s moving fingers.

The blonde didn’t hear anything but her heavy breathing. It was a bit overwhelming and scary at the same time. At that moment of silence, she realized how dull her sex life had been with Harge. Maybe this was what she was missing in her life the whole time. Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt soft kisses along her thighs. In an attempt to call Therese, she grunted ever softly, which made the young woman smile and hover over the blonde.”That was... Amazing….” Carol told her with a smile.

“Do you want to sleep first? We have all night,” Therese offered while giving Carol chaste kisses on her neck and shoulders. She felt the blonde’s hands touch her small breasts and instantly swatted her hands away. “You seem awfully tired,” she teased. “Let’s sleep first. Don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere,” the brunette added.

That made Carol feel safe and let her eyes rest. _A nap won’t hurt. I’ll just reciprocate once we’re both awake and energized._ With that, the blonde curled up next to Therese and put her head on her chest. She fell asleep moments later, feeling the brunette’s hand playing with her hair.


	11. Breathe Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not updating but I'm back!! I hope you like this one and will stick with me till the very end. I don't have a beta reader anymore because I'm too shy to approach my moots, so please bear with me. If you have any suggestions, feel free to comment them! I'd love to read all your thoughts and opinions.
> 
> As always, happy reading and stay safe!

The next morning, Carol was left alone naked in the hotel room. The sun was harshly gazing at her naked form. Confused about her whereabouts, she slowly let her eyes wander around the room when she then remembered what happened the night before. She made love with the woman from the gallery, the same woman who gave her a number in La Pavilion. Carol couldn’t believe that she finally did it with a woman. She felt good, thoroughly sore but in all the right places. _Where is she anyway?_

“Therese? Are you there?” when the blonde received no answer, she felt used and unvalued. Anger crept up her mind, but she tried to control herself. Feeling a bit conscious, she put the blanket up to her chest and looked for her discarded clothes.

The blonde looked around the scraps of information where her lover might be, all she saw was a note left on the table. “Really had fun last night. I hope this time you won’t lose my number and call me. If you want to continue this, please don’t lose my number again. Have a great day. xTherese”

Carol was shocked by what she read; her heart fluttered as she read that Therese had a great time with her. The older woman tried to trace back if she was able to reciprocate her feelings. She wasn’t sure if she was able to touch the brunette. Nonetheless, her confusion and anger were now gone since there was a chance she would see the woman again, no matter what the circumstance was.

* * *

Therese silently went inside her shared apartment with Dannie. She tried her best to not make any noise as to not raise any suspicions about why she suddenly vanished during her exhibit last night. She didn’t want to talk about it with her brother right now. As much as she appreciated Dannie’s protectiveness, she felt like it could be overbearing sometimes.

She tried to tiptoe her way to her room, but Dannie was already waiting for her in the living room. “Where did you go last night? You just disappeared; you didn’t even bother texting me about your whereabouts.” Dannie angrily sneered at her, his voice from seemingly out of nowhere.

Pressing a hand to her heart in alarm, Therese took a deep sigh and said, “I’m here, aren’t I? Safe just like anyone else’s”

“That’s not what I’m pointing out, Therese. You know you’re the only family I got, what if something happened to you and I wasn’t there to help you?” Dannie leaned against the wall; brows furrowed in worry.

“We promised to tell each other everything at the orphanage, remember? Why can’t you just tell me where you were last night, Therese? What kind of a sibling am I if I can’t protect you from harm?” Dannie leaned back to regard her seriously, no longer looking at her in the eyes.

They barely talked about the home now, so Therese was surprised that Dannie brought it up. She lowered down her guard and went to the sofa and patted the space beside her. “Of course, I remember but there are private matters that can’t be shared all the time, Dannie. You must know that, right? I promise you; I was safe the other night, just had a nightcap with somebody”, Therese consoled him.

“And you just left her there?”, Dannie suddenly straightened up and furrowed his brows again.

“Yes, and before you get mad at me for leaving, I left a note. Besides, you know I don’t do serious relationships, I’m just here for the fun and thrill. Wouldn’t waste my time loving someone knowing I’ll be abandoned by the end again.”, the brunette defended herself.

“I understand, Therese, but there’ll come a point in your life where you’ll let somebody in, right? Not everyone leaves, I’m still here, aren’t I? If something happens to you, I don’t know what I’d do. I feel like you’re hindering yourself to be happy. What if this woman is, finally, you’re the one?"

“Don’t talk like that,” Therese murmured. When he continued to not look at her directly, she rested her head on her shoulder, “I’m sorry, alright? I promise to update you next time, and regarding this woman, I’ll think about it. I promise” she smiled at her older brother.

* * *

In her abode, Carol was in a dilemma whether it was too soon to call or not. She decided to text the brunette instead, saying that she wanted to continue whatever they had going on.

She didn’t want to seem desperate but flashes of their lovemaking kept going through her head, and she didn’t want to wait anymore. The blonde considered that she might just be a plaything for the young woman but it didn’t matter to her at that moment. She just wanted to feel the brunette’s tongue in her again, her feelings be damned.

Minutes passed and Carol still didn't receive any response, she started to worry that she made a fool of herself. She paced around her living room, tightly holding onto her phone and checking it minute by minute. _There’s no turning back now._

Therese saw Carol’s message after talking to Dannie. She was thrilled to know that the older woman was willing to give her what she wanted. Without making Carol wait longer, she responded “Would you prefer to talk about this thru the phone or let’s meet in person? Anything works for me” Therese didn’t realize how long she and Dannie were talking, it was past 2 pm already.

Carol felt her phone ding and saw Therese’s reply. She felt excited to have this experience with the brunette. Although she told herself that it was all just fun, deep inside, she knew that she already fell for the younger woman, and having a no strings attached relationship with her would not help the situation she was in.

The blonde didn’t wait for a second longer to reply. _It’s now or never._ “Do you know where the Ritz Hotel is? We could just meet there.” Feeling a little bold, she added a wink emoji to emphasize her hunger. Therese giggled at her response, but wanted to appear aloof to the blonde, “Sure, it’s a dinner date then.” _This is gonna be fun._ The women decided to meet at the Oakroom, Ritz Hotel to talk at 7:30 pm. The brunette still had some time to kill, so she decided to wash first and eat a late lunch.

* * *

Carol was beginning to feel nervous as the clock ticked closer to 7:30. She changed her clothes multiple times already, not knowing what the proper outfit should be. “What am I doing?”, the woman chastised herself for overthinking. “We’re just talking, we’re just going to settle things. Pull yourself together, Carol. You’re the older one here!” The blonde, then, slowly exhaled and looked at her phone.

7:00

30 minutes before seeing Therese again. “Better leave already rather than make her wait for minutes because of my incompetency.” She settled with mom jeans and a loose white blouse. She intendedly left a few buttons untouched.

On the other side of the town, the younger woman seemed calm and excited to see Carol once again. She didn’t think Carol would agree to see her again, knowing how she left her there in the hotel. She didn’t mean to leave the woman alone, but she also didn’t want to seem eager. It was not like Therese to spend a night with a lover, so when she woke up that morning, she panicked and immediately left. Never in a million years, she would have thought that a person like Carol would show interest in a woman like her. Carol was the epitome of elegance and womanhood, whilst Therese was the total opposite. She wondered what Carol saw in her to agree to such an affair. Nonetheless, she was thrilled to know that she would be sleeping with the blonde again anytime soon.

* * *

Once inside the cab, Therese tried to remove her hope of having a committed relationship with Carol. She did not do that kind of relationship anyway, so why would Carol ever be different? _Our relationship is just purely sex, nothing more,_ she reminded herself.

When she got out of the cab, Therese saw Carol waiting for her outside the restaurant. As usual, the woman was dressed immaculately.

She slowly took a breath and went to the blonde. “I’m sorry, I’m late. Have you been waiting for for so long?”

 _I’d wait for you for eternity_ , Carol wanted to say. ‘No. I just got her a second ago, don’t worry” was what she said.

Therese ushered her to the door and said to the receptionist “A table for two for Ms. Belivet”

“Ah, yes, Ms. Belivet, your table is at the back and near a window as you requested. Please, follow me”

 _She booked us a table??? Who does that? I thought I’m just her booty call, such grand gestures for someone you’re not dating, eh?_ Carol thought to herself. As they followed the man in the black suit, Carol reprimanded, _Hold your horses, woman. Maybe she just does not like to wait. Remember, you don’t even know what she really wants. Don’t get your hopes up._

While walking to their table, Therese took her time to look at her surroundings. She chose a good restaurant. The ambiance is the same as Carol’s record store. It looked like it was built during the 1940s and the owner decided to keep its interior the same. The uniquely textured walls produced a smooth yet flowing look. There was a huge chandelier shining in the middle of the room and the restaurant itself looked well lit. She was in awe of how bright and colorful everything was. The viny plants that clasp to the walls ever so freely gave the restaurant a natural appearance. The marble tiled floor beneath them gave the premise a clean yet warm appearance. Jazz music also filled the room, which helped her be at ease.

As they sat at their chairs, a waiter approached them to give their menu and left to think about their order. The restaurant featured an outstanding New American-Swedish menu with a touch of Asian influence.

At the other end of the table, Therese was panicking inside. This wasn’t the first time she’s had a no strings attached relationship, so why was she nervous about approaching the topic to the blonde?

To hide her nervousness, Therese scanned the menu and chose the first thing she saw.

“Would you like to order now?”

Carol was visibly nervous, she kept on fixing her clothes and her focus was somewhere else, so Therese answered for the both of them. “Give us a few minutes to decide,” she smiled at him.

Carol gave her an appreciative look and read the menu instead.

When the waiter came back and took their orders, Therese, with oozing false confidence said she’ll have creamed spinach with poached eggs and bourbon neat.

Carol on the other hand was flustered to think and ordered the same thing. “I- I‘ll have the same”, she stuttered.

“The meal or the drink, ma’am”, the waiter asked.

“Both of them”, Carol hastily answered.

Therese seemed amused by her actions. It looked like she was not the only one nervous about their meeting, she was just simply better at hiding it. Therese didn’t utter a single word until their food came. She decided that she liked the tension between her and Carol. For her, it made the blonde even more desirable, seeing her squirm in her seat.

“Here’s your order. If you have any more requests or concerns, please just raise your hand. Enjoy your dinner”, the waiter smiled and left them afterward.

Carol took a spoonful of the food in her mouth, slowly and carefully chewing while Therese watched her intensely. It made the blonde uncomfortable, she felt vulnerable under the brunette’s gaze, she decided she liked feeling that way with Therese.

After minutes of silence, Therese finally addressed the elephant in the room. Wearing a bareback silk dress, the younger woman leaned forward and touched Carol’s hand, “I’m glad you want to see me again.”

Carol swallowed her food with a great challenge, she didn’t realize that Therese could be this forward in public. “Well, yes, I had fun last night and I’m hoping to have more of it.” _Is it too direct? Oh my God, I am such a maniac._

“Not just some fun, Carol. So much fun, we have chemistry together and it would be a waste to just let it be. You energize me, but I’m afraid that’s all I could offer you. I don’t date, you see. I don’t want people to feel trapped by me.”

Hearing those words shuttered the blonde, she knew this was coming but she didn’t realize how painful it would be. Food forgotten, Carol answered with all the confidence she could muster, “I understand, I don’t and won’t expect much from you aside from great sex and hopefully both of us finishing.” Carol seemed to be shocked by her answer and got shy all over again. She smiled down at her food and swirled her food around it. She was smiling but Therese noticed a glimmer of disappointment in her eyes. The younger woman refused to acknowledge it, this was her rule. This no strings attached relationship protected her from many heartbreaks.

To remove her uncertain thoughts, Therese laughed at Carol’s answer, her dimples showing. “Of course! But I want you to know that you’re free to date anyone else and end this relationship whenever you want. Believe it or not, you’re the one in power here”, Therese winked at her.

“Well, I don’t want anyone else”, the older woman wrinkled her nose. Therese just smiled at her response.

“Let’s finish this meal, shall we? We wouldn’t want to waste such delicacy. Then we’ll see where the night will take us.” Therese then slowly brushed her foot on Carol’s leg, making the blonde even more flustered and excited.

* * *

After a few hours later, the two women stand outside the restaurant, their hands hidden inside their coats in order not to get too cold. The moon was shining brightly, and the street was almost empty. Carol seemed to be waiting for Therese’s next move, when she realized this might be the end of their night, she started to utter words of goodbye. Therese, then, suddenly, took her hand and pulled the blonde close to her and kissed her lips softly. It was such a contrast to what they shared last night, this time it was sweet and careful. Therese asked the inevitable and she saw the heat returned to Carol's eyes, making her eyes darker than ever.

“How about we get another nightcap?”, Therese asked the older woman coolly, as if she didn’t care about the woman’s answer. Carol’s eyes seemed disappointed and Therese knew to herself that she should have given the blonde time to think about their situation, but she couldn’t resist her delectable lips. 

The two gazed at each other as if imagining what their partner was thinking. The blonde seemed to examine Therese’s features as her eyes darted from her bangs to lips. Finally, Carol answered with a smile after a minute of tension, “Sure, why not?”


	12. Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! A Woman After Midnight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Giving you this update because I'm a horny ass bitch lol. I hope you like this one even though it's short. To tell yall the truth, I don't really know how to finish this story anymore, but I will keep on trying. Thank you so much for being so patient with me.
> 
> As always, happy reading everyone and stay safe!
> 
> PS  
> I'm too shy to ask my moots to beta read my nsfw works, so if you found any incorrect stuff, I'm sorry in advance

Therese got them another hotel room, but this time, it was fancier and grander. They didn’t have the time to appreciate its grandeur as Therese was hungry to have Carol in her mouth again. She pushed Carol against the wall and kissed her softly, she slid the blonde’s hair out of the way so she could lick the nape of her neck. The older woman was wearing a simple pair of jeans and white long sleeves, but still, she managed to look desirable. “As much as you look good in this, you look better without it” Therese then hastily removed the blonde’s belt and pulled down her jeans and underwear.

She nipped at Carol’s neck again and sucked on the exposed skin as she nudged the older woman towards their bedroom, arms, and lips tightly entwined. Even in the dim moonlight, Therese could see that Carol’s lipstick had been completely removed and her hair looked messy because of Therese’s roaming fingers. She pushed the older woman onto the bed and straddled her waist.

They both removed their remaining clothes as fast as they could. Therese moved her hands to Carol's legs, and she felt Carol's hands on her breasts. Therese, then, placed her hands on her breasts, hardening her nipples at the contact. Carol was about to utter a grunt when Therese suddenly sucked and licked Carol’s right breast while fiddling with her left.

Never having felt such a sensation before, Carol was forced to close her eyes and clenched at the blanket under her. Therese seemed to enjoy teasing the older woman as she continued to nip the skin as she lowered down her head. Finally, Carol felt a wet swipe on her slit and couldn’t help but moan loudly. Carol raised her hips, squealing softly as the brunette continue to explore her sex using her tongue. The pleasure soon became too much for Carol when she felt Therese move her tongue to the hardened nub softly and sucked on it earnestly.

The older woman pushed Therese deeper into her and gazed down to see what Therese was doing to her body. The younger woman looked up at the same time and held onto her gaze. Therese licked her way to her entrance, lapping before pushing her way inside, thrusting slowly but deeply in-and-out. Watching Therese sent shockwaves through Carol and she unconsciously thrust her hips upwards. She could feel her orgasm building fast and before she knew it, she exploded and uttered a cry of pleasure.

Her eyes closed, back arched, her body stilled, and her thighs tightened around Therese's head. Therese only stopped sucking when Carol came down from her highest peak, but still flattened her tongue fully against Carol. When she opened her eyes and was able to calm her breathing, Carol saw Therese smiling and hovering. Not knowing what to do, Carol just pulled down Therese to kiss her. She could taste herself mixed with her lover and decided she liked it.

"Would you let me do that to you?", Carol shyly asked.

"If you want to, you can, but I don’t want you to feel compelled."

"I don't feel obligated and I wasn’t able to pay back the last time we did it. And I want you. I want you to come undone."

“Fuck. By just hearing that alone, I can come already,” Therese whispered in her ear while nibbling it.

“We don’t want that to happen, don’t we?” the blonde woman turned her head to look at the brunette.

Carol swiftly changed their position and laughed at how it happened. Now that she was on top, she got more access to Therese’s body. “I never looked like that”, she murmured.

Therese heard what she said and caught her breath. She let Carol nip and kiss her body, finally surrendering to Carol’s ministrations.

Therese opened her legs and Carol positioned herself between them. She could feel Therese's warmth and wetness against her. Carol slid her fingers through Therese's slick folds. She started making circles on Carol’s hood and dipped her head to suck hard on Therese’s breast. She removed her mouth with a pop and continued her ascent on the brunette’s collarbones.

She then started to put a finger inside Therese and knew she must have done something right because the younger woman’s moans were getting louder. “Put another finger,” Therese instructed.

With her point and middle finger together inside Therese, Carol then again enveloped her lover’s nipple with her tongue, sucking slowly until it hardened in her mouth. She fucked her harder and harder and heard the younger woman’s cry of pleasure getting louder and louder.

Therese knew she was the first-ever woman Carol slept with, but she couldn’t help but suppress a louder moan as the blonde now dipped her head in between her legs. She could do nothing but watch in awe as Carol kissed up the inside of each leg agonizingly slow and detailed as she went closer to her entrance once again.

“Please, Carol.” Therese cried out; she couldn’t take more of this torture. She needs Carol’s mouth now! The blonde flicked her tongue out and swiped it from her entrance up to her clit, desperate to know how the younger woman tasted. Carol took her time, slowly licking, sucking, and nibbling Therese’s sex. It may have been her first time and she didn't know what she was doing, but she felt like she was born to do this. To eat Therese until she writhed with pleasure. She drank in all of Therese’s essences, didn’t give a damn about her aching tongue. She didn’t let one drop get past her, making sure she was sucking every juice in her mouth.

“You taste amazing…” Carol said. Therese wasn’t able to make a coherent response from such pleasure. “Put your fingers back inside, baby, I’m so close”, she grunted.

Carol redoubled her efforts, wanting to see the woman below her come undone. She swiped her tongue faster and fucked her harder, resulting in the younger woman moaning louder.

Therese was right, it didn’t take long before she let go of the tension. Without any warning, she squeezed her legs together between Carol’s head and came loudly. Her back arched from the seemingly unending tremors; her hips came off the bed. The older woman put her hands on Therese's behind, massaging the soft flesh as she felt Therese's body go to tremor. It took minutes before Therese came down from her high. It was the sexiest sight that the blonde had ever witnessed, and she was becoming more aroused when she realized that she was the reason for Carol's source of pleasure.

She felt Carol hovering over her, “How was it? Not bad for a first-timer, right?” The older woman smirked at her. Therese couldn’t help but laugh at the statement.


	13. Good Morning, Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in one day??? OMFG I'm on fire tonight!!! Procrastination, who? We don't know her!!! I literally just finished writing this chapter and decided to upload it asap since I've been mia lately. I guess this is my way of making up with you guys. This has also fluff in the beginning to warm you guys up but has light angst in the middle?? I didn't have the chance to let my moots beta read this because I'm itching to update this story already LOL
> 
> I hope you like this one! and thank you so much for your support. I really appreciate it. Who knows maybe I'll write chapter 14 after this and upload it later on. No one really knows but we live on hope.
> 
> As always, enjoy reading and take care!

The morning after, Therese woke up with an unfamiliar feeling on her stomach. She blinked multiple times to remove the sleepiness off her and turned around to see what, or who rather, was hindering her from moving. As it turned out, Carol’s arm was wrapped up on her waist.

The brunette almost forgot she was with the older woman. _Did we just fall asleep after she made me cum? Oh God, this is so embarrassing. I don’t even remember if I satisfied her as well._ The brunette decided to blame it on wine as to why she couldn’t remember anything from last night. In contradiction to her aloof and cold appearance, Therese was a lightweight and any liquor, especially wine, makes her naughty, but in a good way.

Remembering where she was, Therese shifted her focus on the sleeping blonde. With the afternoon gaze illuminating her face, Carol looked like an innocent goddess. No one would have thought she could make a woman scream to oblivion. Therese silently studied the blonde’s features as she was busy appreciating just Carol’s mouth and fingers last night. The brunette knew how beautiful the older woman was but being that close to her made Therese appreciate it more. _She really is a goddess._ Without thinking, Therese brought up her fingers to caress Carol’s face. She was hypnotized by the blonde’s beauty, she forgot for a moment what their arrangement was.

She started to caress the woman’s nose, cheek, throat, and down to her collarbone. Instead of waking up, Carol just stirred, which made Therese freeze for a moment, and nuzzled to the brunette’s neck. Therese immediately felt comfortable with the blonde’s actions and unconsciously caressed the blonde’s hair with her nose. She smelt like lavender, sweat, and sex, and Therese decided she liked it.

But her moment of peace didn’t last as she felt Carol wiggling to remove their blanket. Instead of opening her eyes, Carol nuzzled further and groaned, “What time is it?”

“I don’t know. I haven’t had the chance to check,” Therese said accusingly. Carol looked up to her and amusingly said, “What’s stopping you, then?” Instead of answering, Therese tried to escape the blonde’s hug, but Carol tightened her grasp on Therese and peppered her throat with soft kisses. The brunette couldn’t help but giggle, “Let me go, we have to leave soon.”

Carol abruptly stopped her ministrations and looked up once more with a pout. You look adorable was what Therese wanted to say but she stuck with, “You’re such a baby, aren’t you the older one here?”

At that moment, she knew she fucked up when she saw Carol froze and loosened her grip. Therese tried to mend things and hugged the blonde, something she rarely does even to the people she loves. “I’m sorry, that’s not what I meant. You know our age gap doesn’t bother me, right?”

Carol was too shy to answer and kept her head down. Therese felt guilty for making the blonde insecure and ruining their bliss. “Carol, listen, I’m sorry, alright? It was just a stupid joke,” she held the blonde’s face and forced her to look at her. The older woman silently nodded and tried her best to not avert her eyes away. _Her green eyes suit her. She’s like an angel, flung out of space._

After a moment of tension, Carol decided to break the silence. “You’re right, we have to leave soon. I’ll just freshen up and I’m good to go.” The woman tried her best to mask her hurt but Therese wasn’t buying any of it.

“Are we alright?”, asked the younger woman.

“Of course, why wouldn’t we be?”, Carol smiled at her.

After Carol left the bed and went to the bathroom, Therese chastised herself for being insensitive. _You are so stupid, Therese. Why would you say something like that? Even though you’re not dating, it still doesn’t give you the pass to be insensitive. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid._ Suddenly remembering her talk with Dannie, Therese grabbed her phone and sent a message to her brother: “Sorry for not updating you again. I was out with someone last night and will be home later today.”

Therese heard the shower turned off and instantly put her phone on the side. Carol came out with just a towel wrapped around her body and she was tussling her hair with a hand towel. Her face was free of make-up, which made her even more insecure, especially after what Therese had said earlier.

She was focused on making her hair dry and didn’t see how entranced Therese was. “You’re so beautiful,” the brunette didn’t realize she blurted the words out until Carol froze again and turned her eyes at her. There was an awkward pause, neither of them didn’t know what to do. “Thank you,” Carol finally said but it was more of a question than a statement. Therese just offered her a small smile. _You are so_ stupid _, Therese. Stupid!!_

Attempting to regain her focus, Therese brought out the topic of their arrangement once more. “I think we need to set some ground rules.” Startled by this turn of events, the blonde was left dumbfounded. “What do you mean? I thought we set that up already last night?”

Therese just smiled in understanding, “We just agreed last night to have a no strings attached relationship, but we really didn’t discuss what it entails.”

“Oh,” the blonde responded, thinking deeply as to what the ground rules were. Therese smiled again at her innocence and tried to lead the conversation, “I know it’s your first time being with a woman and I want you to have the best experience. I want to know your expectations and limitations, so we can further understand and enjoy one another.”

“Oh, I don’t know. I mean, aside from this is my first time being with a woman, it’s also my first time to be in this kind of relationship. Why don’t you start first, and I’ll just catch up on you?” _Why did she suddenly bring this up? Couldn’t she wait for me to be dressed first before we have this conversation?_ Carol was slowly getting irritated but knew how to control her emotions ang throw a facade.

Therese sat straight up and had her focus solely on Carol, “Okay, just like what I said last night, you are free to date anyone you want as long as you’ll give me a heads up and this goes the same for me as well. I know I told you that I don’t date but if something did come up, I won’t hide it from you, Carol. I know what it feels like to be lied to.”

The blonde flinched at her words. _Didn’t I tell her already that I’m not interested in somebody else? I mean, really._ “Fine, I’ll let you know but either of us has the freedom to end this affair, regardless of the reason.”

“That seems fair,” Therese answered. “Regarding our meetups, I prefer having a schedule. We’re both busy with our jobs and I don’t want to hinder you from doing your work. As you know, my exhibit just finished, so I’ll be free now and have a more flexible schedule but it’s you I’m worried about.”

“Thank you for your understanding. I’m off every Wednesday and the weekends, so anytime during those days, I’m free to go. But the shop has quieted lately, so I have a flexible schedule as well.” They sounded like sealing a business deal and Carol was starting to feel uncomfortable, but she was determined to finish this conversation. “Regarding our arrangement in bed, I want to please you as much as you please me. I don’t want to be just a princess layback. I want to be able to reciprocate. I may be new to this but I’m open to anything, really, as long as there’s consent from the both of us.”

Therese was shocked by the blonde’s bluntness. She didn’t expect to hear those words from the older woman, “Sounds good to me.” Therese slowly walked up to Carol, she almost forgot that the blonde was only wearing a towel and nothing underneath.

Working on her seduction skills, Therese started to press soft kisses on Carol’s collarbone. Hearing the blonde’s gasp just urged her to continue and moved her mouth up to Carol’s jaw. She started to nip and lick behind the woman’s ear and hungrily said, “I think we’re done with this conversation unless you want to add something more?”, the brunette teasingly said.

Carol once again stood frozen and couldn’t form any words, the sensation of Therese’s tongue on her throat made her shiver. So instead of answering, she just shook her head. She felt Therese’s smile forming and she couldn’t help but grasp on the young woman’s waist. “Therese, please, take me to bed,” she breathlessly said.

Despite their height difference, Therese had the upper hand on the situation and pushed them both to the bed. Before Carol fell on the mattress, the brunette got a hold of her towel and swiftly removed it. They hadn’t started yet, but Carol was gasping for air already. “There’s nothing else I’d love to do more,” Therese was acting like a wild animal hunting for its prey. Any talk of their rules was forgotten and only sounds of satisfaction could only be heard in the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you so much for reading my take on the Belivaird ship. This is my first ever fan fic, I've always been an avid reader. So writing is a huge change for me. I hope you enjoyed reading the first chapter, if you have any suggestions or comments, please feel free to comment below! I'd love to hear all your thoughts about it. xx 
> 
> And I'd like to thank my best friend, Val, and Ansi for helping me! You guys are the best


End file.
